In a Hole in the Ground
by LouphiaTheHobbit
Summary: After the battle of five armies and the death of Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli's life changes drastically. Together with an exiled she-elf he ends up in an unlikely place: The Shire. This is the story of how a certain dwarf came to live in the Shire, hidden from his kin and rarely visited by the King under the mountain. Fluff, a little drama and maybe baby-dwelfs!
1. Prologue Part I

When Kíli woke after the battle of five armies he instantly wished he hadn't opened his eyes and regained consciousness. Everything hurt. His head felt like somebody had dropped a rock on it, his chest hurt, he vaguely remembered being pierced by a blade before blacking out, his limbs hurt and even thinking hurt.

He would have gladly died. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was actually alive until he heard somebody calling his name. It was a nice voice. Friendly and somehow familiar.

The dwarf tried to turn his head but pain shot through his body and a groan escaped his lips.

Suddenly, his vision was filled with red. Masses and masses of red hair were hovering above his face and somewhere in the mess he saw green eyes, filling with relief.

Tauriel. Right. He was dead. If she was here he must be somewhere in the afterlife. But why did death hurt so much?

"Am I dead?" he croaked feebly.

He was surprised to see a faint smile tugging at the elf's lips.

"No. You're brother was right. You're to stubborn to die."

The smile he attempted didn't turn out quite the way he wanted to and turned into mask of barely disguised agony.

"What…?" He needed to know what happened. There was the battle, people dying everywhere, Thorin falling, Fíli and he defending their uncle's body and then pain, endless, raging pain and suddenly nothing.

"The battle is won but our armies suffered great losses. I though I had lost you…" she whispered. The relief left her eyes and was replaced by a distant shimmer of pain. Kíli tried to reach her hand and was glad when she noticed and stopped him from moving by placing her slender palm over his rough and probably very bruised one.

"Your brother is okay. We found him next to your uncle's body. He had taken a very bad blow to the head and some nasty flesh wounds but nothing that can't be healed."

She noted the relief that seemed to set over Kíli's body.

"The others?" He knew speaking wasn't the best idea at the moment but he needed to know. Even though he dreaded her answer.

"Thorin Oakenshield was recovered from the battle field but I'm afraid there was nothing we could do. He died two days ago."

The pain following the gentle words was nothing he had anticipated. While he was well aware of the fact that his uncle's survival had been unlikely, the reality of his death hit him hard and made him forget his own pain for a moment.

Tauriel squeezed his hand and unconsciously started rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand.

"Gandalf tried to safe him but nothing could be done. I think, in the end, he was glad to go. He would have been very proud of you. Both of you. I am so sorry for what you have lost" she whispered.

Kíli fell asleep soon afterwards and it took him two more days to regain full consciousness. While the pain was a little less than the last time, he still felt torn and broken, yet he tried to sit up.

This time there was no elf by his side and his surroundings seemed very dark. Night, he concluded. Obvious. Gathering all his strength he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and immediately regretted to movement. The pained gasp alerted the sleeping figure opposite him.

"Kíli?"

The dwarf could have wept with joy. His brother was alive and well and there.

A moment later a lantern was lit and his brother moved towards him.

"We though we were going to loose you."

Kíli could see tears in his brother's eyes and tried hard to put on a brave face.

"Well, you won't get rid of me that easily!" he said, hoping to put a smile on his brother's face.

"Don't say something like this! You were out for almost three days. Tauriel said you woke once and since then you have been sleeping."

"Is she here?"

Fíli wasn't sure if he should be annoyed by his brother's choice of priorities but decided that in the light of recent events he could let it slip.

"She's speaking to Gandalf, I think. Something about your healing process?"

Kíli seemed satisfied with that answer.

"And… " he wasn't sure if he could ask for his uncle just now. Fíli seemed to understand.

"We had to bury him. I'm sorry."

The older dwarf hated to see the sadness on his brother's face but with the weather and the condition the body had been in, it was the only thing they could do to let Thorin rest in peace. He would have liked to hug his brother to ease the pain but he knew that he would only cause more. Tauriel had spoken to him earlier that day and warned him that the wounds were not healing as well as they should. She suspected it had something to do with that blasted Morgul arrow Kíli had been shot with when they escaped Mirkwood. It seemed like something from another life.

Kíli didn't know what to say. He was a little disappointed that his uncle had already been buried but he knew that it was probably the reasonable thing to do. Before he could say anything else, his brother was pressing a cup of water into his hands.

"Drink."

Kíli obeyed and was somewhat glad for the opportunity to hide his teary eyes behind something. The silence was comforting.

Fíli, however, couldn't enjoy the calm much. He knew it was treacherous and he was painfully aware of the need to tell his brother about his condition. Before he could do so, however, a small creature hurried into the tent.

Kíli managed a smile at the hobbit, who squeaked in delight when he saw the youngest of the company had finally woken up.

"How are you feeling, Master Kíli?"

"Like I went to hell and back."

The smile on the hobbit's face fell a little and he turned to face Fíli.

"Have you…"

A subtle shake of the head shut the halfling up.

Bilbo cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Fíli… why don't you pop out and search for Gandalf? I'm sure he'd like to know how Kíli is faring."

With one last glace at his brother the blond dwarf left, but not before gently squeezing Kíli' shoulder.

"How are you, then, Master Burglar?" Kíli managed with a true smile.

Bilbo shrugged. "Oh… I'm quite alright. Bit sad, I'd say. And ready to go home!"

Kíli managed a small chuckle before drawing in a sharp breath.

"Oh, you should rest!" Bilbo exclaimed franticly.

"I've been resting for the past… what, five days!" Kíli protested but he was beginning to feel dizzy and he had a feeling a wound may have been opened by his movements. Bilbo took the cup from his shaking hands and helped Kíli putting his legs back to the bed. Before he could lower himself down completely, the entrance swung open once again and the tall figures of an elf and a wizard came in, closely followed by Fíli.

"Ah, Kíli!" Gandalf said, his tone friendly and a little relieved.

The last thing Kíli remembered before sinking back into his bed was the look of panic on the elf's face.


	2. Prologue Part II

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blahblah.**

**Author's Note: Part two of the Prologue. Part three will follow soon and then I will hopefully manage to get away from my beloved angst/hurt/drama!**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review J**

**Prologue Part II**

Fíli was sitting on the floor of he tent he and Kíli had been sharing fort he past week. His brother had drifted in and out of consciousness during the past two days, which he considered a slight improvement, compared to the five days he spent dead to the world.

Currently, Gandalf was lecturing the soon-to-be-King-under-the-Mountain about the injuries his brother had suffered and Fíli noted, much to his frustration, that almost nothing had changed for the better.

Yes, the fever had broken, the wound on his brother's head seemed to be healing and the bump on his forehead didn't look as threatening as two days ago. Still, the large wound in his brother's abdomen stubbornly refused to heal, as did the numerous cuts. Tauriel had found the dwarf under a rather impressive pile of bodies, a broken blade still in his stomach, and his armour pierced by the sharp and unfortunately rather dirty pikes of an orcish armour, hence, the tiny cuts all over his body.

"… to be quite honest, Fíli, I am not sure if your brother will ever heal."

Gandalf's words brought him back to reality with a painful clarity.

"What?!"

"I am sorry, Fíli. Your brother is weak. His wounds are not healing as they should and even the elves are out of their depth."

Fíli felt a cold panic blooming in his body. His brother couldn't die.

"But… you're a wizard! Surely, there is some way to safe him?" He asked desperately.

Gandalf looked at Fíli with so much sympathy, it nearly broke the dwarf. He refused to believe it. He wouldn't let his brother die. Not after everything they went through.

Kíli woke up to his brother's distressed voice.

"What?" that was Fíli. He sounded scared. Angry even.

"I am sorry, Fíli. Your brother is weak. His wounds are not healing as they should and even the elves are out of their depth." Gandalf.

Kíli desperately wished he had woken a moment later. The finality in Gandalf's voice left no room for imagination. The wizard seemed convinced that the heir to the throne was going to die, sooner or later. Kíli felt sick. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready to die.

"But… you're a wizard! Surely, there is some way to safe him?"

Kíli had to smile at his brother's defiant words. Of course he'd simply not permit his brother to die. It was irrational, but it gave Kíli hope. He cleared his throat, trying to gain the wizard's and his brother's attention.

In the blink of an eye the older dwarf was by his side. He seemed out of words, simply starring at his brother's face.

"Am I going to die?"

The fear in his younger brother's voice was too much for Fíli and silent tears began to run down his cheeks, vanishing into his beard. He shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you."

Gandalf seemed to decide that it would be wise to leave the brothers alone and left the tent.

Yet, the privacy didn't last long, as soon, the dwarfs were joined by Tauriel and Bilbo, the only two people who seemed concerned enough to wait close to the tent, just in case something changed.

Fíli stepped away form his brother's bed in order to give the other two some space and the four of them settled into an awkward silence.

Kíli really wanted to ask questions, but it seemed inappropriate and somehow he didn't know how to lift the heavy mood. It was not everyday one overheard people talking about one's own possible death.

"So…" Kíli started, not really knowing where he was going with this.

Tauriel, Bilbo and Fíli all took a step closer to the bed, reaching out for Kíli, indicating for him to lay still. The injured dwarf rolled his eyes.

"How bad is it?" he finally asked.

None of the others seemed to think it was their place to speak, until both, Fíli and Tauriel started at the same time.

"The wounds…" Fíli, started.

"We don't…" Tauriel began at the same time.

Kíli gave a soft snort. A rare expression of fondness settled on the elf's face as she motioned for the other dwarf to speak.

"Well, you're wounds aren't healing but you heard as much. We don't really know what it is but Gandalf thinks, you might be better off elsewhere. Far away from all the trouble."

Fíli couldn't help a soft smile when he saw his brother's disgruntled expression. He hated staying away from trouble. Especially as he was usually the one who caused it.

Bilbo cleared his throat and Kíli's eyes moved to the hobbit.

"If you want to, you could come to the Shire. It's quite far away from all kinds of nasty business and you could rest till you feel better. I suppose Gandalf could help."

"I…" Kíli was clearly lost for words. "I don't want to leave my brother behind." He murmured. Suddenly he felt like something was strangling him, the though of leaving Fíli behind was tremendously unpleasant.

Before Fíli could answer, Gandalf appeared again, asking for a private word with Bilbo and Fíli, leaving Kíli in the company of Tauriel.

Despite his worry and the pain, Kíli couldn't help the nervous excitement bubbling in his belly. He hadn't had the chance to talk to the pretty elf since he had regained consciousness and he had longed for some privacy with her. Too many things had happened and too many things had not been addressed. It was time to discuss that accidentally-on-purose and slightly awkward kiss they had shared before Kíli had left for Erebor, shortly after the dragon had been killed. It had been the night before the departure; everyone had been fast asleep, or so they thought. All Kíli had dared to do was kiss her on the cheek when he thanked her for saving his life, out on the balcony of Bard's house. But she had turned to do the same and somehow their lips had met, neither of them able to do the appropriate thing and pull away. It was short and soft and sweet. And awkward. Before either of them could say something, Fíli had come out, looking for his brother.

Kíli was relieved when Tauriel took his hand in hers once she had settled down on his bed. She seemed to struggle with words and for once Kíli didn't know how to start. All he had ever done was crack a joke, flirt a little. He made people smile. He had never had to do this. To have a serious conversation about serious feelings. Because even though he knew that he was a dwarf and she was an elf and the likelihood of her returning his feeling was low, he knew he could never and would never love anyone else.

At some point in the future he would have to reconsider that statement but of course he didn't know that now.

Tauriel took a deep breath and Kíli squeezed her hand in an encouraging manner, hoping she knew how to deal with the situation.

"When I first found you, " she started, her eyes cast down, a shadow lingering on her face, "I was convinced you were dead. There was so much blood and you had a broken blade buried in your stomach."

Kíli could see tears forming in her eyes. He tried to smile at her reassuringly but wasn't sure it was helping.

"The pain…" The elf stopped speaking and Kíli realized with a start that she was holding in sobs. It scared him a little, for he had no idea of how to deal with a crying woman, especially an elf. Would it be okay to touch her face? Before he could make a decision she continued.

"It was unbearable. I think, it was pure stubbornness that made me take you to this tent. Nobody really bothered anymore. I was just another elf carrying a dead dwarf away from the battle field."

Kíli let go of her hand and, regardless of all reason, he reached for her face, touching his fingertips against her cheek. She moved a little and allowed him to cup her cheek properly. He was glad that he was able to provide comfort.

"When I laid you down on the bed, I heard you gasp. You must have been in so much pain, probably blacked out. Too stubborn to die." She repeated her words from the first day he had woken from his coma.

A desperate chuckle escaped her lips.

"I don't know how we did it but somehow, Gandalf and I managed to patch you up a little. Though, he said it didn't look good."

A tear finally made its way down her cheek and Kíli tried his hardest not to stare or to panic.

"Don't", he whispered. The watery smile he received in return was enough reason for him to give her a grin. He knew things weren't ideal but even if he was to die from his wounds, he'd like to die knowing Tauriel knew he was serious about his feelings.

"I'm okay for now" he tried to sooth her and it seemed to help a little. "How are you, Tauriel?" He suddenly remembered his manners.

The elf gave a tired sight. "I'm not hurt. The worst may be over, at least I know that the elves are leaving for Mirkwood soon and only some healers will stay here, for a while."

A sadness came over her and Kíli dreaded the answer to his next question.  
"So, you will be leaving as well?"

To his immense surprise the elf shook her head.

"No. I had a … disagreement with Thanduril about … things. I am no longer welcome in his kingdom." Her voice was distant and Kíli noticed the hard line to her face.

"He banned you?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "I am free to go wherever I want to go, as long as it is not Mirkwood."

Kíli nodded. He seemed a little upset about Thanduril's decision, Tauriel noticed with a tiny smile. Despite all the horror that had unfolded not long ago, she seemed to be smiling a lot lately. The glint in the dwarf's eyes brought her back to reality.

"You wouldn't… want to stay with me? By any chance?"

His voice was quite, he was well aware of how silly he was being. But he figured it couldn't hurt to ask. And if Gandalf would really convince him to leave Erebor, the elf could accompany him to wherever he was going.

Her silence made him cringe. _Stupid!_ He thought. Why would a strong and beautiful elf agree to stay with a broken, wounded and beardless dwarf?

"Forget what I said." He murmured, after she refused to break the silence. "All of it." He added, hoping she would understand that he was referring to his fever-induced speech about starlight and love, back in Laketown.


	3. Prologue Part III

AN: Hello again :) See note at the end of the chapter for stuff!

**Prologue Part III**

"It is quite simple, Fíli. Your brother has no chance of regaining his health if he stays", Gandalf tried again. Bilbo noticed the slightly annoyed tone in the wizard's voice and couldn't help but understand. Fíli simply refused to see reason. The only person in Middle Earth who could possibly heal his brother was Elrond of Rivendell, yet, he didn't want to leave his brother in the hands of an elf.

"My kin will never understand!" Fíli argued heatedly. "I cannot allow that."

"You can allow whatever you want. You are King under the Mountain! Besides, have the elves not gained your trust?" Gandalf asked.

Fíli gave a tired sight. Of course there were some elves that did not deserve his distrust but he also had to think about his people. In a way, he mused, Thorin had been right. One day he would understand why it was acceptable to choose different priorities. His brother couldn't always come first, he had duties now, people expected things, and nobody was going to ask whether he liked it or not.

"They wouldn't … I don't think they would respect my decision. I know how the majority of us still feels about the elves and it doesn't matter that I may or may not have changed my opinion."

"Making decisions of such gravity is never an easy task and I know that you have not asked for it. But consider what is best for you brother." Fíli gave an angry snort.

"Are you saying that no matter what I do, I will lose my brother?"

Bilbo though it was time to intervene, as Gandalf was clearly not going to be successful anytime soon.

"No, Fíli. What I think Gandalf is trying to say is that either you send your brother away and safe his life or you do not allow his departure and he will, sooner or later, die from his wounds."

The blond dwarf looked like he was either about to cry or burst into an angry speech about the possible outcomes of both suggestions. Before he could open his mouth, however, Gandalf placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do your brother a favour and allow him to go to Rivendell. Lord Elrond may be able to help him. He may be far from you but at least he will no die."

Fíli's shoulders sacked and the fight left his posture.

"Fine. But I still think nobody should know."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow and turned to Bilbo.

"Well, Master Burglar, I think we require your talent one last time."

Bilbo's eyes grew round. "What?!" He squeaked. "You want me to steal a dwarf?"

Gandalf chuckled and even Fíli smiled a little.

"I intend for Kíli to travel to Rivendell and then go to the Shire. It might do him some good to be further away from this place, it seems to hold some kind of curse for him." Gandalf explained.

Fíli gave a short nod. "Fine. Fine, do whatever has to be done. I do not wish for him to suffer. But he can't travel alone and you and Mr Baggins will be expected to join the coronation."

The mere thought of the event sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine. Fíli still had to get used to his new position and the responsibility that came with it.

"Indeed he can't but I think, he may well be dealing with this problem on his own", Gandalf replied with a tinkle in his eyes. He seemed to be laughing at a private joke.

"Who… what?" Fíli felt a little embarrassed but again, he couldn't quite catch up with the wizard.

"The elf, Fíli."

Fíli's brows furrowed. He knew his brother had developed an unhealthy liking for Tauriel but he did not expect her to return the notion. Apparently, Gandalf had a very different idea. "Thanduril has banished her for helping you. He is greatly displeased with her actions and she refused to turn her back on your people. You owe her your trust."

"And my brother's life. I know, I know. When are they leaving then?"

Fíli was still uncomfortable with the idea of letting his brother go but he knew there was barely a choice.

"Tonight." Gandalf said, his tone forbidding any resistance.

Fíli swallowed thickly and gave a curd nod. He was doing that a lot today.

"What do I tell the others?"

"I will deal with them. Just make sure nobody visits your brother."

Before Fíli could ask any further questions, Gandalf turned around and hurried back to the camp.

A heavy silence settled between the dwarf and the hobbit when they walked back towards the tent.

Bilbo could see the battle that was raging inside the king under the mountain and he felt deeply sorry for the young dwarf.

The silence in the tent was deafening and Kíli was sure that this was the most awkward moment of his life. A part of him was hoping he would just pass out again. That way she could leave without having to reply and he could try forgetting about it himself. The gods didn't grand him such luck though, and he was stuck in the situation. His hand left Tauriel's cheek.

The sudden absence of warmth on her face snapped her back to reality.

"I do not wish to forget." She said softly, knowing that now it was too late to ever turn back. Not that she wanted to.

The smile on Kíli's face was blinding and he reached out to take her hand. Tauriel gently wove her fingers through his and lifted their hands to her lips. She kissed the back of his hand softly and revelled in the beauty of the moment.

Her dwarf was, quite obviously, speechless but the elf was content with watching him smile. The sweetness was replaced by something else soon, though, and the smile on Kíli's face turned into a cheeky grin.

"I knew I'd grow on you." He croaked, his eyes sparkling. Tauriel chuckled.

"Couldn't help it. You were far too charming, barely conscious and fever talking. Nobody could resist that!" She teased. She had to admit that she was a little surprised at how easy those words left her lips. While she had never been as graceful and serious as most elves of Mirkwood she had certainly not joked, let alone teased, in a long time. It felt a little foreign to her, but good.

Kíli felt the very sudden and very strong urge to finally kiss the elf-maid properly, but given his current condition there was no way he could initiate more than holding hands and pained groans. So he settled for giving her slender fingers another squeeze and hoped for a time, in which he could move freely.

The silence was broken when Fíli entered the tent, closely followed by Bilbo. Instinctively, Tauriel loosened her grip on his hand but Kíli refused to let go of her. Though, he did attempt to hide their intertwined fingers in the small space between their bodies.

Kíli didn't like the look on his brother's face and the warmth that had taken hold of him moments earlier shrunk a little and he tried to steel himself for some unpleasant news.

"Gandalf wants to send you away."

Well, that was not was he had expected. He struggled to get into a sitting position; all cares about his health forgotten but a gentle hand stopped him. With a frustrated sight he allowed Tauriel to push him back down.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked pertinacious.

Something in his brother's posture changed as he straightened his back and schooled his features in something less brotherly and more regal.

"If you do not go on your own accord I will ban you from the kingdom."

Fíli felt like he was betraying his brother but reminded himself that it was necessary for the young dwarf's survival.

All happiness and warmth vanished from Kíli and he was quite certain that all colour had left this face.

"On what accord?" Tauriel asked, suspecting something was up. It was not like Fíli to force his brother form his side but when the blonde's eyes landed on her, she felt uncertainty rising in her chest. Could he really be so cruel to his brother? She had been convinced that both dwarf princes had reconsidered their opinion on elves and she had had the sneaking suspicion that Fíli had been aware of the emotions she shared with his brother.

Kíli's face was set into a mask of hurt and confusion. Why would his brother do that to him? It seemed grossly unfair and incredibly cruel. How could he even dare to consider using Tauriel against him?

The hobbit cleared his throat once again, jerking his head towards Fíli and Kíli's eyes flew from the elf's face to his brother's stern expression. For the first time he saw cracks in the mask he was wearing with great care and with tremendous relief he noticed the wrinkles around his brother's eyes. Fíli looked sad, heartbroken even and he was desperately trying not to let it show.

"Why?" Kíli sounded so much younger and somewhat lost.

"It's for your own good. I don't like it much either" Fíli sighted. Turning his gaze away from his brother his eyes found Tauriel's.

"Gandalf wants you to take him to Rivendell."

To Kíli's horror he saw Tauriel give a nod. "I understand", she said, lowering her head.

The next few hours passed in a rush. Tauriel left his side soon after Fíli had ordered him to leave, promising to return with some food and something stronger to drink than water. She had successfully reasoned with him and he had agreed that it would be clever to pack enough food, healing supplies and water to last them at least a month. While they hoped that they would reach Rivendell sooner, it was never a good idea to travel unprepared, especially considering Kíli's less than stable condition.

Gandalf had joined Kíli for a while and explained that it would be better for the dwarf to get away from the mountain, Also, Gandalf added, Fíli was worried about certain developments. While he did not elaborate, Kíli understood that he meant his relationship or whatever it was with Tauriel. He knew that his brother didn't mind but he was painfully aware of the dislike the other dwarfs displayed towards elves. It would do them no good to reason with them or explain their course of action.

In the dark of the night, Kíli was restlessly waiting for Tauriel to return. When the tent door flapped open his heart filled with hope but it wasn't whom he had been hoping to see. Instead of the elf his brother came in. They hadn't spoken since Fíli had left the tent earlier that day, leaving a confused Kíli behind.

"Here to say goodbye?" Kíli tried to mask the sadness in his voice with anger but he failed miserably. His brother helped him into a sitting position and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry, Kíli", he whispered, pressing a kiss to his brother's forehead. "I will miss you terribly."

"And I you" the younger dwarf murmured into his brother's shoulder.

"When will I see you again?" he asked, hoping his brother would not deny him an answer. His hope sank however, as he felt his brother shrug his shoulders.

"I can't promise anything. But I can promise to visit you as soon as my duties allow it." He sounded hollow to himself but he knew he had to do what was right.

To his surprise his brother suddenly smiled.

"He would have been proud of you. You'll make a good King."

Fíli couldn't quite help the tears finding their way into his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"He would have been proud of you as well, little brother" he murmured. Kíli snorted.

"Fíli, look at me. Wounded so bad my body won't heal, utterly depended on others and about to run off with an elf."

Despite himself Fíli felt a laugh beginning to build in his throat and he let it out gladly.

"Still… you fought bravely. Most people would have died from the wounds you suffered but here you are. Holding on."

Kíli grinned at his brother and clasped his hand. Fíli felt something glide into his palm and he recognized his brother's rune stone.

"You shouldn't…"

"No, I want you to remember your promise."

The brothers shared a smile and Fíli put the stone into the pocket right over his heart. He would do everything in his power to fulfil his promise, and nothing would keep him from helping his brother.

Suddenly, a gush of wind entered the tent and Tauriel stepped in, carrying a pile of blankets in her arms. Fíli helped her drape them over his brother, making sure all the bandages were in the right places. Once he was satisfied, he hugged his brother once more, carefully avoiding the nasty wound in his abdomen.

"Farewell" he whispered and before Kíli could say anything his brother stormed out of the tent and he was left alone, sitting on his bed with a heavy heart.

Tauriel didn't quite know how to comfort Kíli. Technically, she knew how he was feeling but she didn't know how to express her regret for his situation. So she did the only thing she could think of and pressed her lips gently against his forehead.

Kíli clearly enjoyed the sensation, as his fingers found their way into her hair and a smile replaced the sorrowful expression on his young face.

After a short yet very painful walk from the bed to the door of the tent, Tauriel slipped out of the tent and checked if they were in deed alone. When she ware sure nobody was watching the tent, apart form maybe the hobbit, whose shape she could make out under a tree not too far away, she motioned for Kíli to follow her. Without a single word, she helped him into the small wagon she had bound behind her horse and cushioned with a couple of old blankets. Once Kíli was in a position that allowed his body to rest, she covered him with blankets as well. She had to admit that she was quite glad that he had not complained, as she knew he would have preferred to share the horse with her but his current condition simply didn't allow it.

"Rest, melamin" she whispered, leaning down and pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. This time, however, he sneaked a hand into her neck and pulled her down before she could move away form him, resting her forehead against his.

Brown eyes bored into green eyes.

"Thank you", he whispered, marvelling at the softness of her hair under her fingers and the warmth that seemed to flow from her body.

For the first time since this morning, Kíli felt truly at peace. Maybe, just maybe, things would turn out for the better.

The couple shot apart moments later, when a twig audible snapped close by. Tauriel's hand moved to her daggers but her body relaxed when she recognized Fíli next to the hobbit. The two figures approached them and she beckoned them closer.

"We must hurry", she hissed, before kneeling down and giving both the hobbit and the dwarf a one armed hug. The small figures nodded and stepped away from the other two.

"May the grace of the Valar protect you" she whispered and moved towards her horse.

A silent goodbye seemed to pass between the brothers and with a light pressure of her legs Tauriel stirred her horse into motion.

Hello again :)  
Thank you for reading!  
I am not entirely satisfied with my explanation for Kíli's departure but it would take too many angsty chapters to fully explain everything. So, for the sake of fluff, I decided to ditch logic and get on with the story.  
And yes, I know the lack of other dwarfs is weird but let's just say that they are all very busy and are pretty sure that their prince is dying if not already dead. Or maybe he had gone missing in battle. Whatever, they don't know about him.  
Right. Next chapter- Rivendell!


	4. On the Road

**Disclaimer: still not mine :( but it's my birthday next week, maybe i'll get lucky in terms of ownership!**

**A/N: enjoy, and review, please!**

**On the Road **

The first two weeks of their journey to Rivendell were a dizzy haze to Kíli. Days and nights blurred together into a never-ending string of sleep, Tauriel redressing his wounds and forcing a bite of lembas and a few drops of water down his throat.

After they had left the camp at the foot of the Lonely Mountain, he had fallen into a dreamless sleep, only waking a couple of times.

Tauriel liked to remember one particular moment in which he had been awake and fully conscious, which didn't happen often, as his fever had returned shortly after leaving Erebor. However, she had not noticed any signs of his condition developing to a worse level, despite the fever. She was incredibly glad about that.

One of the few times he had been awake and clear enough to understand what was happening, Tauriel had explained that they were heading to Rivendell and that resting would be the only thing he could do for now.

Kíli had nodded, taken a look at the stars and had given her a fond and very honest smile. "Not half as beautiful as you…" he had whispered and, extending an unsteady had to her cheek, he had continued "… and still further away." His expression changed form fond to very pleased, dreamy even and she could help the smile tugging at her lips. For a brief moment she leaned into his touch, allowing herself to forget about the way that lay before them.

It is a curious thing, she mused, how warm and protected he could make her feel, even though he wasn't even in a condition to protect himself. She had pressed her lips to his palm softly and his eyes fluttered shut, the joyous expression staying on his face.

Tauriel gave a wistful sight. She would have given all the gold in Erebor for Kíli to be whole and healthy again. Despite having spent less than a couple of days with him in, she missed his bubbly personality; his reckless nature and the sparkle in his eyes.

And, who was she kidding, she longed for him to kiss her again. She sounded ridiculous, even in her own head, but she couldn't help feeling like a silly 300 year old who was living through her first crush.

Shaking the thought from her mind she mounted her horse again and they continued their journey.

They had to rely on luck, hoping against hope that they would reach their destination without major disruptions. So far, they had been lucky and Tauriel couldn't thank the gods enough. While she was sure she would have been able to take on a couple of orcs or goblins she knew she couldn't do much against larger groups. Not with the injured dwarf in her company. And, she had to admit that her strength was fading. She hadn't slept or rested in days and wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the pace up.

*** Meanwhile in Erebor***

Fíli still couldn't believe that his brother had left Erebor. Or rather, that he himself had forced his brother to leave. While he felt incredibly guilty whenever remembering the hurt look on Kíli's face, he knew that it had been for the better.

A day after his younger brother and Tauriel had left, a group of orcs had shown up with a fairly idiotic death wish. Thankfully, nobody had been seriously wounded and the orcs had been dealt with rather swiftly. Since then nothing had bothered the people currently camping out at the foot of the Lonely Mountain.

Yet, a shiver ran down Fíli's spine every time he saw one of the dwarfs of the company. During Kíli's stay in their private tent none of them had been allowed inside, as Gandalf and Fíli both claimed that it would probably upset the younger dwarf, whose condition was bad enough already. Nobody questioned that decision, having faith in both, the wizard's and their king's power of judgement. Apart form that, most of them had been busy helping others or nursing their own wounds, as none of them had managed to escape the battle without a scratch.

But once the day of the coronation had arrived, far too soon as Fíli thought, Balin had taken him to the side and asked him about his brother's well-being.

"Fíli, lad, where is your brother?"

Fíli didn't know how to answer that question. He was torn between telling the older dwarf the entire story and just giving vital information.

"He is not well, Balin."

Sympathy was evident in Balin's expression, yet a doubt had woken.

"But shouldn't he be given the choice to attend your coronation, my king?"

Fíli pressed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am no king yet."

Balin bowed his head and answered with a smile. "Ah, Fíli, you must get used to that. Now, about your brother. I am sure Gandalf will allow him to come, if you ask."

Fíli felt his resistance ebbing away. If he couldn't trust his own advisor whom else was he supposed to trust?

"The truth is… I sent him away. Gandalf and the elves agreed that there is nothing they can do for him."

If Balin was shocked or surprised at this he hid it well.

"And where, may I ask, is he going?"

Fíli winced. He knew that the older dwarf was more understanding then most of their race but that didn't mean he'd be overly happy to hear about Rivendell.

"I have sent him to Rivendell. Tauriel is escorting him."

He knew that escorting was an optimistic expression as he was very well aware of the fact that his brother wasn't in any state to even pretend to be in need of an escort. He needed somebody to take care of him, to defend him. And Fíli was sure the she-elf was more than sufficient for this task, which didn't mean he had to like the idea, though.

Balin gave him a worried glace, his opinion on elves clearly showing on his face.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, laddie?" he asked, putting a comforting hand on Fíli's shoulder, for he saw how much the conversation was troubling the young king.

Fíli huffed.

"If there'd been another option I wouldn't have allowed this."

He was still avoiding telling Balin more details about Kíli's condition, his company or the journey but he assumed that it wouldn't help to brighten the mood, so he decided to let it slip or waiting for Gandalf to settle the matter. In fact, that was exactly what he should have done in the first place. The wizard had, after all, told him that he'd deal with it.

Balin gave his shoulder another pat, accepting that he wouldn't get any more information on Kíli's whereabouts.

Together they made their way towards the tent that had been erected on the fields for the occasion. Fíli was sure he would feel forever uncomfortable about his new position and was incredibly glad once the ceremony was over. Never in his life had he felt so alone. All attention was on him and he would have loved to have his brother and his uncle by his side, but fate had not been kind enough to allow it.

A couple of days later, he found himself bidding farewell to Gandalf and Bilbo, ensuring, that both of them would be welcome at Erebor at anytime, adding that they would in deed have a splendid feast for their reunion, should the hobbit ever feel like returning to the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo gladly accepted the invitation, promising that he'd never forget his friends far away form the Shire and, in turn, invited Fíli and the company to visit Bag End whenever they had business close by or were in need of a change of scenery as he put it.

With a lot of handshaking and back patting, the wizard and the hobbit finally mounted their horses, or pony, in Bilbo's case, and started their journey home.

Bilbo had refused to take more of the treasure than a small case of silver and a small case of gold. Still, Fíli had insisted for him to keep the Mithril armour that Thorin had given him such a long time ago.

The friends parted and once again Fíli was sad to see people who were so dear to him go.

When the two figures entered Mirkwood, Fíli turned and made his way back to his tent. There were many things on his mind and it was time that he started organizing troops to rebuilt Erebor, Laketown and the City of Dale. He knew that later, when both cities had grown, Esgaroth would need his attention but for now, he was content with sending gold to the cities of men in order to help them rebuild their homes.

His brother's rune stone was heavy in his pocket but while the weight saddened him, it gave him comfort as well.

The next time he would see him, Kíli would be healed. He had to be.


	5. A well-deserved break

**A/N: Heyho everyone! Here's a short update on our traveling couple. As I have done a bit of traveling myself this past weekend, I didn't have a lot of time to write... Still, here're some news. **

**Also, a huge thank you and virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed the past chapters :)**

Disclaimer: Never mine :(

**A well-deserved break**

After another week on the road Tauriel allowed herself a proper break. She found a hidden spot near a small stream and opted for fishing, as there was no way she'd leave Kíli alone, even if it meant fish for dinner. She'd never been a fan but it was preferable to another meagre supper of lembas.

As the daylight hadn't faded yet she decided to take a bath in the brook as she was in desperate need of one. Ridding herself of her armour, her thoughts wandered to the sleeping dwarf. These past few days his sleep hadn't been as restless as before and some colour had returned to his face. And while his wound still refused to close he hadn't caught an infection either, as Tauriel was glad to notice. While things didn't exactly look any better they didn't look worse either, and that was, she thought, a small victory on its own.

Slipping her tunic over hear head she wondered what Kíli would have to say about this, had he been awake. Something inappropriate, she thought. Probably something about not even having to ask. She grinned.

A faint groan made her freeze in her movement. Glad she was still in her under tunic she turned around and made the short way back to the card. She could barely control the snort that was threatening to escape her. Much to her amusement Kíli had chosen that exact moment to wake form his peaceful slumber. She was by his side in the blink of an eye, just in time to help him sit up and rearrange the blankets.

"How are you?" she asked, kneeling next to his head, handing him a water skin. He gave a tired smile and took a gulp.

"Better", he answered with a careful smile.

"Good", she smiled, reminding herself of his ever present wound. Sometimes it was too tempting to forget about it. His brows furrowed.

"And how should I be feeling?" he asked in return, a part of him dreading the answer.

"Your condition is stable."

"That's a relief!" Kíli commented but when Tauriel didn't share the smile with him, his dropped again.

"…but?"

She looked apologetic and he could see both, pity and worry on her face when she answered.

"But your wound is still not healing."

Kíli wasn't sure how to react to the news. He had hoped that all the resting would do him some good but apparently his body was as stubborn as his mind could be.

"Hm, guess I'm stuck 'ere then", he finally said and flashed her a cheeky smile, folding his hands in his lap.

When she got up, Tauriel hesitated for a moment before slowly leaning in, gently nuzzling the hair above his ear, inhaling his smell. For some reason it calmed her and made her feel at ease. Also, it send an unfamiliar flutter into her belly. She felt Kíli leaning in and for a moment she allowed herself to relish in the proximity.

After a while, Kíli cleared his throat and turned slightly so their foreheads were touching.

"How can I ever repay you?", he wondered out loud, hoping she wouldn't catch the pained wince that flashed over his face. For once, he was lucky.

Tauriel opened her eyes and pulled away a little in order to make sure he'd see her face when she spoke.

"By staying alive", she answered. There were plenty of other things she would have liked to say but they could wait till later. Oh, she had a very good idea about how he could thank her. Preferably every single day of their life.

The grin was back, she noted with delight, and he nodded.

"I'll do my best, my lady". While he was wearing a teasing smile, his eyes betrayed the sincerity that lay behind his words and she acknowledged them with a smile of her own.

"I should hope so!" she said, finally giving in to the ridiculous pull she was feeling towards him.

Yet, mere seconds before their lips connected, a horse whinnied close by and Tauriel shot up from Kíli's side in alarm, taking two long steps to her bow. Before Kíli had fully realized what was happening Tauriel had an arrow notched and was waiting for the voices following the whinny to draw even closer.

Once Kíli's mind had caught up with the situation he fingered desperately for one of Fíli's throwing knives he had nicked from his brother before he and Tauriel had left Erebor.

**Hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter! Please don't forget to review and hang in there, new chapter will be up soon, I hope! **


	6. A Promise in the Night

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, however, especially the wonderful DaughterOfStars! Thank you very much for sharing your thoughts and feelings on this story! And I know exaclty what you mean about missing Thorin!

Also, ladymay03, thank you for your more than fantastic review, you made me smile like a silly little girl!

**Disclaimer:** Still waiting for it to become mine...

**A Promise in the Night **

The air was tense around them. Kíli was staring into the direction the noises had come form and Tauriel looked ready to kill. It wouldn't have surprised Kíli if they'd be ambushed by orcs now, because as far as he knew, their journey had been untroubled so up to this point. He desperately tried to make out the voices again but failed to hear something. Who ever was approaching them must have notices the travellers as well.

Without a warning, two figures came bursting through the thicket, weapons raised and ready to attack.

With palpable relief Kíli recognized the hobbit's curly head next to the very telling grey cloak of Gandalf. Tauriel didn't move, though, still pointing her arrow at the new arrivals.

"You should know better than to sneak up on an elf", she scolded and only when Gandalf gave her a soft smile and murmured his apologies she let bow and arrow down slowly.

"I'm glad you found us", she admitted, more to herself than to the others but she had no reason not to be glad. For once, she could rest and it would certainly be beneficial to travel in the company of a wizard.

With the help of the others they set up a little camp, including a fire and a shelter against the wind. While the nights weren't particularly cold the wind had been a bit of a bother and now that they could afford the luxury of resting it seemed only logical to make the camp as cosy as possible.

While Tauriel wandered down the stream a little in order to take her bath and escape the eyes of her companions, she was quite sure that Kíli was the slightest bit disappointed about her leaving him behind. He had seemed oddly hopeful when he'd understood that she had been about to take a bath. The look on his face had made her giggle, despite herself. And if she was completely honest with herself she wouldn't have minded all that much if she had had to stay in sight. Shaking her head she stepped into the cold water and proceeded to wash herself. Despite the cold it was quite relaxing and she could finally stop thinking about the path that lay ahead.

Quite unbidden her thoughts went back to the dwarf waiting for her return and she found herself slightly annoyed at the unfortunate timing that Gandalf and Bilbo had had.

Meanwhile, Gandalf and Bilbo focussed on the task of preparing dinner. Thankfully, they had brought a lot of supplies form Erebor and as they did not have to think about travelling fast or mostly unseen it hadn't been a problem for them to take another pony with them, carrying some food and water supplies.

While Bilbo was stirring something that smelled very promising, Gandalf busied himself with redressing Kíli's wounds.

The young dwarf endured the procedure without a word and while Gandalf expressed his concern about the lack of healing, he pointed out, as Tauriel had before, that it could actually be worse and that he was, apparently, lucky not to have caught an infection. Once Gandalf was satisfied with his inspection and had applied some pasture that was supposed to keep the wounds clean, Kíli was finally allowed to ask questions.

"How is my brother, Gandalf?"

It was the one thing that had been burning on his mind ever since the other two and joined them. Gandalf smiled at him.

"Quite well, I would imagine, if a little overwhelmed with his new tasks." A smile tugged at Kíli's lips and a tension seemed to leave his body.

"I am very glad to hear that!" Kíli exclaimed. Knowing his brother was safe and well did not come to a surprise to Kíli, yet it was good to hear somebody confirm it.

"And how have you been yourself, Kíli?" Gandalf asked, a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly, Kíli was quite glad that Gandalf was the only one paying him any attention because he was sure a very embarrassing blush was forming on his cheeks. He really needed to get this under control he though, clearing his throat.

"Okay, I guess. Given the circumstances… ", he answered, pointedly avoiding the wizard's gaze as he was aware of his ability to look right through him. Gandalf gave a non-committal hum and got up.

Supper was a merry affair. Tauriel and Gandalf had helped Kíli into a sitting position and he was enjoying the change of position immensely. For once, he was almost as tall as everyone else, apart form the hobbit, of course and that meant that he could almost lean against Tauriel's side, if he wanted to. And he really did want to but of course, there were other people present and he wasn't sure if she'd appreciate the action. Still, when he couldn't properly hold the wooded bowl of stew Bilbo pressed into his hand, he was more than happy to let her feed him, even if it earned him a raised eyebrow from both, the wizard and the hobbit.

The dwarf knew he should have been ashamed of himself but he really couldn't care less. The weird little wounds all over his arms didn't like being moved as the skin on his arms was still very tender and his hand was a bit shaky. In his head he could practically hear his uncle shouting abuse at him for letting himself be fed by a "dirty elf". Oh yes, Thorin would have been beyond angry with his nephew but while Kíli had admired is uncle with undying loyalty, this particular opinion was not something he could or would ever share.

Bilbo watched the odd couple with barely concealed amazement. He knew that Kíli and the she-elf had gotten along quite well but he had never expected such tenderness between them. While she was feeding him spoon after spoon of stew, Kíli seemed oddly focussed on her movements and could obviously not keep the ridiculously happy little smile off his face. Bilbo found himself blushing a little, for he felt like he was intruding on a very intimate moment. He hurriedly began a conversation about pipe weed with Gandalf and found that the wizard joined in very enthusiastically. Soon, Tauriel and Kíli joined their conversation as well, and they spent a while chattering about their journey and their adventures of the past.

That night Gandalf and Bilbo took the first and second watch, allowing Tauriel to catch up on some desperately needed sleep. Yet, once the hobbit gently shook her awake she couldn't focus on her task. Her mind kept wandering to Kíli. He was sleeping with his face turned to the fire and she was sure he was dreaming something because his face was pulled into a grimace of pain. Slowly, she got up and made her way towards him, settling down beside his head. Carefully, she reached for his shoulder and the instant his hand connected with his body, he seemed to relax. It made her wonder if maybe, just maybe, their feelings were meant to be. She didn't know if it was normal that the touched of a loved one helped to relax, even in deep slumber but she liked it. She liked being able to touch Kíli without causing rising eyebrows or harsh whispers. Absentmindedly she began stroking his shoulder very lightly with her thumb and her gaze wandered to the stars above her. The night was quite and very peaceful and the light of the stars shone upon them with a pure and gently light.

When Gandalf woke to the early rays of sunshine he was mildly surprised to find the elf passed out and curled around Kíli. He had suspected that she was more exhausted than she had led on but the sight in front of him was more surprising than anything he had seen in a while. He was aware of the shy love that was growing between the elven warrior and the dwarf prince but he hadn't expected a display of these affections. _Thorin wouldn't have liked this_, Gandalf mused but he was sure that the deceased dwarf king's nephew would have been stubborn enough to go against his uncle for this. Well, knowing Kíli he would probably go against the entire dwarven kingdom if it meant getting what he wanted.

Soon after the sun had climbed the sky fully, they packed their belongings and mounted their horses. Kíli and Tauriel were both trying not to sneak glances at each other but to Gandalf's amusement they both failed miserably. Maybe he should have felt a little bad about this but he though even an old wizard like him should be allowed a bit of humour. And the shade of red both the dwarf and the elf had went when he had called for them to wake up was, quite frankly, hilarious.

Tauriel made sure that Kíli was safely tucked into the blankets before leaning down quickly and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. The moment was over far to soon but the bright smile stayed on Kíli's face for hours, until he couldn't fight off his never-ending exhaustion and fell asleep.

The rest of their journey continued much the same, but Tauriel was careful not to fall asleep curled around the dwarf again. Yet, a night before they finally arrived in Rivendell, she was lucky enough to find that Kíli was still awake when she began her watch.

"Tauriel", a familiar voice whispered in the quite night and the elf felt the now familiar smile coming to her face. It still fascinated her that her name on his lips made her feel that way. He said it like it was a precious and very dear thing to him and the adoration that usually shone in his eyes when he looked at her became audible. She was no fool, it had been very obvious to her a long while ago but it felt good to be able to acknowledge it.

"Yes, a'maelamin".

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?" he asked her softly. His voice wasn't as rough as it usually was and she found herself going a little weak in her knees as it caressed her ears. It felt like he was reaching out to her heart.

"Maybe, one day" she answered. Kíli grinned at her.

"I can wait. I can be very patient!" Tauriel chuckled. He didn't strike her as the patient type, not after all they had been through but she was sure he wouldn't stop bothering her about it till she gave in. He may not be as patient as he thought he was but he was certainly stubborn enough.

Making sure that both, Gandalf and the hobbit were fast asleep, Tauriel sat down beside Kíli once again, wistfully remembering the first night Gandalf and Bilbo had joined them. Sleeping next to her dwarf had been surprisingly good. She knew that almost every single person in Middle Earth would have considered it inappropriate but in the end, it didn't matter.  
Kíli looked at her with wonder in his eyes and tried to sit up by himself but again, he needed some help. Tauriel positioned herself at his head and slowly pulled him into a sitting position so his back was leaning against her front. It was easy, holding him like that. Carefully avoiding his bandages she placed her arms around his torso and her head on his shoulder. While she was of course still attentive for their surroundings it was undeniably the best feeling she had ever experienced. Feeling Kíli's chest moving with every breath he took was reassuring.

"What will happen once we reach Rivendell?" Kíli finally asked. She noticed the worried tone in his voice and she wasn't quite sure how to give him comfort. They couldn't carry on like this, not in Rivendell. But she decided to try and avoid the subject as long as she could.

"Lord Elrond will heal you, you'll go to the Shire for a while… become whole again", she murmured against his hair.

Kíli turned in her arms despite the pain he was causing himself. With a slight panic he searched for her eyes.

"That's not… Tauriel, I…" he gave up with a hopeless shrug of his shoulders. It pained her to see him so hopeless and she longed for the look to go away.

"Do you remember what you asked me in Lake Town?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest like a horse fleeing from battle. She saw him swallow hard. Kíli gave her a curd nod.

"I told you that I do not wish to forget about that." Kíli remembered her words with the same clarity he remembered his brother's face.

"I need you to remember that while we are in Rivendell." To her relief he seemed to understand what she was implying. There was no more room for stolen glances or lingering touches. While Elrond might be a little less harsh in his judgements than others he was still an elf and they both knew that their love was of an unlikely nature.

Kíli reached out for her face and she willingly let him pull her towards him.

"I will, I promise", he murmured against her lips before they finally met hers in a sweet and gentle kiss.


	7. Arrival in Rivendell

** A/N: Please do excuse the long wait, it took me forever to start working on this chapter but now it's here and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Also, just wanted to let you know that your reviews constantly make my day a little better :)**

**Disclaimer: It was my birthday last Wednesday. Sadly, nobody gave me the rights to Middle Earth :( Well, there's always Christmas!**

**Chapter 7: Arrival in Rivendell **

A strong wind and gigantic clouds, which promised rain, overshadowed the next morning when the group of four packed up their camp and prepared for departure. The first drops of rain began to fall once they started moving and Tauriel was less than pleased about the weather. First of all, she hated when the rain made her hair cling to her entire body and secondly, she was worried that Kíli might catch something after all. While he was stronger than when they first started their journey towards Rivendell his body was still weak and would probably not be strong enough to fight off a cold or another fever. Hence her relief when Gandalf reassured all of them that they should be reaching Rivendell sooner rather than later.

As the day drew on the rain showed no signs of stopping and even the hobbit who usually put on a brave face failed to display his usual smile. In fact, he had started grumbling about useless wizards and handkerchiefs. Tauriel didn't quite understand the connection but Gandalf's huffed responses made her think that something quite similar had probably occurred at journey's beginning.

Tauriel was lost in her own thoughts when a terrible cough pulled her back to reality. With impressive speed she turned her head, just to see Kíli's form shaking in violent attack of coughs. Knowing she couldn't do anything for the dwarf she sped up her horse, wishing for their journey to end. Before she had finished the thought, however, a horn sounded from the formation of trees, drawing her attention to the faint outlines of people she could make out in the distance.

"Was that an elven horn?" Bilbo asked, a sneeze following his question.

"The elves are growing more careful. They are watching their borders more closely", the wizard answered.

Tauriel didn't pay them much attention and spurred her horse to a gallop; she knew the others would follow close behind her. The promise of warmth and shelter was beckoning and she was growing worried for Kíli.

Moments later she was met by a patrol, the banner of Rivendell fluttering in the rough wind.

"We have been send out to look for you." the dark haired elf who seemed to be in command said. Tauriel was surprised but thought it better not to say as much, she suspected that Gandalf had send word to the elves in Rivendell that they were on their way, hoping to find shelter in the last homely house.

"You have my gratitude," she answered with a polite bow of her head.  
"Ah, Elladan, I am glad to see you" the wizard spoke.

Suddenly Tauriel knew why the elf had looked familiar. About 200 years ago Elrond had visited the Woodland Realm with his sons and while Thanduril had not considered Tauriel a worthy companion for any of them she remembered seeing them at a shooting practice with Legolas. The distress she had felt back then had been forgotten but Thanduril's words still stung when she brought them back to her mind. She had never been good enough. He let her know that he though highly of her, that she was good, yet, she was never and would never be good enough. This small memory was enough to remind her why she had chosen this life, why she had allowed her heart to be taken by a dwarf and why she had, quite willingly, left her people behind.

"Mithrandir. You are travelling in … unexpected company." Elladan answered the wizard's greeting and Tauriel wasn't sure if the elf is merely surprised or slightly disgruntled. They were probably a rather interesting sight! A wizard, a hobbit, an elf and a dwarf, travelling together. The smile Gandalf gave Elladan and his companions was genuine and he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My dear Elladan, I find surprising company the most enchanting one!"

"I am very sure of that" the elf said and this time Tauriel saw the slight upwards movement his eyebrows made. Yet, he was quite successfully concealing his thoughts on the matter.

"Tell me, how are you connected? You must have come straight from the Battle of Five Armies." So Gandalf had in deed send word of their coming.

"Speaking the truth, as ever. Why don't we accompany you to your home and I will retell our story on the way?"

This came as a relief to Tauriel, as she was not quite patient enough to discuss the matter of Gandalf's traveling companions in such detail. Not with the soaking wet clothes clinging to her body and the Kíli's breathing slowly changing from normal to rattling.

Kíli didn't know how or when they arrived in Rivendell and was completely unaware of his surroundings. In fact, it took him a while to understand that he wasn't dreaming and only the presence of Bilbo stopped him from assuming his demise.

"Where am I?" he croaked, alerting the hobbit to his awakening. While he didn't register the smile on the other's face he certainly heard in in his voice.

"Kíli! We're in Rivendell, Master Elrond took us in."  
Satisfied with the answer Kíli moved on to more important questions.

"Where's…?" He needed to know where Tauriel was, if she was still here but Bilbo clearly didn't understand the implication.

"Where's who?" he asked, puzzled. When he noticed to light blush on the dwarf prince's face realization dawned on him.

"Ah… Tauriel is with Elrond. I'm sure they will all be glad to hear you are awake!" The exclamation was followed by a hurried excuse and before Kíli knew what was happening, the hobbit was leaving the room, promising to return with the others.

Kíli felt utterly helpless in the large bed. Again, he was the one who was wounded and couldn't move, again people were anxious about his health and again he was lying around like real, good for nothing clod. He hated not being able the help or to wander around freely but thanks to those thrice damned wounds there was nothing he could do about it. Just waiting and resting and resting and waiting. He was growing weary of it.

And there was the matter of Tauriel. He longed for some shared privacy with her. They had briefly spoken about their relationship but he wanted to see her, to reassure himself that she was really there, that she was willing to stay, for he still failed to understand how such a unique, fierce and splendid being could be interested in him, a reckless, wounded, young and still painfully beardless dwarf. Yes, he decided, once they were allowed a moment alone he would tell her how much he appreciated her. And, given some time, he would gladly show her.

Smiling to himself he waited for some company, pushing the thought of his wounds from his mind. He was aware that Elrond would likely ask questions and perform whatever healing rituals may help him and it wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to. He certainly didn't want to see the big, ugly flesh wound that was still decorating his torso.

Well, and he missed his brother. Deciding this was another thought to be pushed away for now, he started examining the ceiling. It was quite pretty, he thought, considering it was elves who build it.

Tauriel was gazing at one of the many waterfalls that could be found in Rivendell. It was suppose to be peaceful and calming but she didn't feel the effects it seemed to have on everyone else. After weeks on the road and in battle it was strange to be able to rest without having to fear angry dwarfs or orcs or other things. She knew she was thinking about angry elves too but preferred not to dwell on the though too much.

"You are far away from the Woodland Realm". Elrond's voice interrupted her thoughts and a little flame of dread raised its head in her belly. She had been expecting a conversation like this the moment the Lord of Rivendell had invited them into his home without questioning their arrival or condition a day ago.

"No choice was given to me, Lord Elrond", she replied politely, still watching the waterfall and refusing to meet his eyes.

"And yet I think you would not be elsewhere if you had been offered a choice" he said. It wasn't a question, merely a statement and Tauriel wasn't sure if he expected an explanation. She hoped not but she suspected he didn't need one.

"Yes, my Lord", she finally answered, bracing herself for whatever speech about morals, heritage and race was about to come.

"And what, Tauriel of Mirkwood, has set your fate?"

His voice wasn't unfriendly or prying but Tauriel felt an uncomfortable warmth rising in her cheeks. It seemed impossible to hide anything from the older elf. She hadn't even asked about Kíli when she first saw the elf after he had disappeared into the room the dwarf was currently occupying and she had been certain that she hadn't done anything reckless or telling.

"I believe…" she couldn't say it. She couldn't walk around and proclaim feelings to others she hadn't even shared with the one they concerned.

"Ah." Elrond said. "It is the dwarf in our care, is it not?"

Tauriel cleared her throat and became suddenly very interested in her surroundings. Quite obviously there wasn't a way out of this, whether she liked it or not, so she settled for a barely visible nod.

"A surprising fate to chose" Elrond mused, choosing not to comment on whatever her nod was implying or not and Tauriel was fairly glad. Fast footsteps made both elves turn round before they could continue their rather one-sided conversation and to Tauriel's relief the Halfling was approaching them with hasty strides.

"He is awake, Tauriel!" he exclaimed and upon registering the other elf he added "Lord Elrond" with a small bow. Tauriel saw the corner of Elrond's mouth lifting the tiniest fraction and felt the weight of their talk disappearing from his shoulders. Bilbo seemed to wait for them quite impatiently and soon they were making their way to the chamber. However, before Tauriel could follow the hobbit Elrond held her back.

"It is … unheard of" he started and Tauriel was beginning to feel annoyed "yet, I believe the Valar may have brought you together for a reason."

Well, that was a pleasant surprise, the elf thought, momentarily speechless. Feeling a little lighter than before she followed the others into the room and couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face when she saw Kíli sitting upright in his bed. It was way too large for him and he looked even smaller than he was. Yet, the sparkle in his eyes had returned and a happy smile wormed its way onto his face when he saw who was coming through the door.


	8. There is a way

**A/N: Here we go, chapter number 9! It's a bit longer than the last chapters and it would have been even longer than this but I thought I'd rather split it in two. Which means another chapter will be up sooner rather than later! :)**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! While I am always interested in feedback, I'd like to ask you lovely people for feedback on my Kíli-Tauriel-interaction in particular, as writing this kind of romance-thing is still rather new to me. **

**Aaaand: A BIG BIG BIG thank you to all of you! Your fantastic reviews keep me going and make me smile whenever I get an email from , informing me that another great person decided to share their thoughts on my story.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine!**

Chapter 8: There is a way

"Welcome back, Master Kíli" Elrond greeted the young dwarf. Kíli grinned at him, not knowing how to respond. He wasn't quire sure how pleased the elf was to see him of all people, after the ruckus he and his kin had caused during their last visit.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond" was finally the answer he settled for.

"How are you feeling today?" Tauriel asked before Elrond could ask anything similar and Kíli's eyes flickered from the male elf to the redhead. He knew he should try not to let his face show anything but he couldn't help his voice going softer when he addressed her.

"Rested, I suppose. Not much has changed, has it?" he asked, again shifting his gaze from one elf to the other, but not before offering a small smile to Tauriel.

"Indeed, Kíli. Your condition is much the same as it was when you arrived here yesterday, though my healers have given you something against the fever and the pain. I have been counselling with the oldest and wisest healers among my kin and we may be able to heal you."

Upon hearing these words, Kíli felt a weight lifting form his shoulders and his smile widened.

"I am very glad to hear that!" he exclaimed happily, yet the serious face the elf was still wearing subdued his mood a little.

"You have been very lucky" Elrond explained. "There is a light in you that made it impossible for the darkness to claim you."

Elrond noticed the way Kíli's focus shifted back to the she-elf next to him, confirming his suspicions about the old wound he had seen on the dwarf's leg. Yet, he looked at Tauriel expectantly, waiting for a short explanation.

"He was hit by a Morgul arrow before I joined the dwarfs. I healed him in Laketown and the wound was almost completely healed when battle came upon us" she assured Elrond and he seemed satisfied with her words.

"Well, as I have said, you have been very lucky for the wounds you gained in battle should by all means have killed you, and would have killed you, had it not been for …" he waved his hand in the general direction of Tauriel. To his amusement, both, the elf and the dwarf seemed surprised at his words and he assumed that neither of them had given their connection much thought, which, given the circumstances, was not that unexpected.

"So… about the wounds…" Kíli finally said, even though he was not particularly keen on hearing what Elrond had to say as they were a topic he preferred to avoid. Elrond's face grew serious and his eyes bore into Kíli's.

"Your wounds are grievous but I have read about an old method for healing wounds of such a nature. It is called healing fire and while it is still considered to be effective it is not used anymore, at least not often. It is a very painful process."

Kíli saw the worry on Tauriel's face and didn't know how to feel about this. While he was quite glad that Elrond had offered his help and had apparently succeeded in finding a way to end his suffering, the healing fire did indeed sound quite painful. The dwarf had no idea what it was or what it did but he assumed that setting fire to parts of his body was going to be part of the process and he was definitely sure how he felt about that! While dwarfs were a little more resistant to heath than other races, he did not think that this fire the elf spoke about was to be taken lightly. He must have had a confused look on his face because before he could ask any questions, Elrond launched into an explanation about healing pastes, creams, oils and fire. It made Kíli's head spin and he desperately wanted Tauriel to come closer as he longed for a reassuring touch, a gently smile.

"Your treatment shall begin tomorrow, as it is deemed important to have eaten healthily for a day and we don't know how the fire will affect your body."

Kíli straightened his back in alarm. "What does that mean?" he asked, unable to help the slight panic in his voice.

Elrond have him a gentle smile. "The treatment has never been carried out on a dwarf but I believe it will eventually heal you."

Kíli swallowed hard. "Okay" he murmured, accepting his fate, knowing that, in truth, he did not have another option.

The elf instructed him to make sure he ate enough and told Tauriel to remind the healers to check on the wounds before nightfall, as they might need redressing again, then he left the room. A heavy silence followed his departure, broken by Bilbo's cough.

"I'll try to find some food, shall I?" he offered and before anyone could reply, he was out of the room.

The moment the room was empty apart form Kíli and Tauriel, the elf flew to his side.

Tauriel had not been aware of how anxious she was for his well-being until the moment Elrond had explained the complicated procedure. Of course she had been worried but knowing that this was their last resort and that it had never been used on a dwarf made her worry grow.

Kíli motioned for her to sit down next to him and she willingly obeyed, reaching for his hand. His warm touch made her relax a little and despite all the emotions that were raging though her body, most prominent fear, relief and love, she couldn't bring herself to say something.

"How are you, Tauriel?", the dwarf asked her and once again she found herself surprised at his gentle tone.

"I am relieved and well-rested" she answered, accidentally slipping into a more formal tone. She wasn't used to people actually caring about her.

"Elrond knows", she added as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry" Kíli said. The uncertainty in his voice made her smile and shake her head.

"No, no. There's no reason to be," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "He just knew. I don't know how but he must have anticipated our connection and guessed why I am here… what made me stay."

There was a buzzing tension in the room and Tauriel suddenly felt the need to tell him. She knew they shared a connection that run deeper than friendship or loyalty. Even though they hadn't spent much time together, she could feel him in her soul, in her whole being. Finding such a connection was rare, she had been taught, and therefor she knew how precious and valuable it was and she was far beyond caring that her soul mate was not one of her own kin. She needed to say the words, make them real, make sure he knew she love him before it was too late. Apparently, Kíli had a similar idea, as he shifted a little closer to her.

"And what did?" he whispered, his voice rough.

"You" the elf whispered, her voice as rough as his. Suddenly, they were both moving forward, Kíli much slower than he would have liked to. His hands became tangled in her long read hair and she was desperately holding on to his dark locks when their lips met in a bruising kiss. The previous softness was gone and raw emotions were driving them, when Kíli deepened the kiss and their tongues became involved in a passionate battle, making it hard to breath.

Kíli couldn't quite comprehend how wonderful he felt, pain and fear forgotten, utterly absorbed in Tauriel. The feeling of her soft lips again his was heavenly and while he had appreciated their soft touches, this was much better, in a way, relief and pent up emotions mixing into the kiss. He tried to pure all his heart into it, willing her to understand how he felt.

After a while breathing became difficult and Tauriel pulled back a little, pressing her forehead against his, both of them breathing hard.

"I have been wanting to do this for a long time" he murmured against her lips, feeling her smile. A funny bubbly feeling settled in his belly when she answered with a breathy laugh and he couldn't help but chuckle, too.

Seizing the moment, Tauriel moved her lips closer to his again and, very softly, barely audible, she spoke.

"I love you."

Kíli was a little embarrassed to feel tears of happiness burning in his eyes and before he could do more than make a surprised noise, her lips were back on his and he did not hesitate to participate in the kiss enthusiastically. This time he was the once breaking the kiss, choking out "As I love you, Tauriel", before reattaching his lips to hers.

Trying to shift into a more comfortable position he tried to move but before he achieved something a sharp pain made him pull away.

Not yet in full control of her voice, Tauriel gave an unintentional frustrated little noise in the back of her throat but when she realized why Kíli had pulled away, she was moving away from him as fast as she could and, still trying to catch her breath, she carefully fingered the dressing on his wound.

Everything seemed in order and the pain that had flashed over the dwarf's face was already gone.

"Careful" she said with a smile and he have her a cheeky grin, pulling her back down.

Bilbo was on his way back to Kíli's chamber with a tray of vegetable broth, bread, cheese, some fruits and a jug of water when he heard muffled voices coming from his destination. Trying not to eavesdrop, he desperately bumped into the little bench that was placed outside the chamber, hoping he'd alert Kíli and Tauriel to his return. Yet, when he entered the room with a terribly out of tune whistle, he had to admit he hadn't fully succeeded as the elf and the dwarf where still speaking softly, apparently unaware of the world around them. Bilbo's suspicion only grew. He was fairly certain that there was something going on between the elf and the dwarf, not matter how unlikely a couple they would make.

"I found you a proper meal!" he exclaimed exuberantly, making the couple turn towards him with an alarming speed. The hobbit could have sworn he saw a faint blush on Kíli's cheeks but it was gone before he could pay closer attention.

"Ah, Master Burglar, you did a fantastic job there", Kíli commented happily, as Bilbo set down the tray on a small table next to the bed.

"It's a pleasure to see you awake and in high spirits" Bilbo replied politely, not knowing whether he should leave again or make himself at home. While he is still considering his options, Kíli reached out for some fruits and before taking a bite, he offered them to Tauriel.

Bilbo watched the elf decline, directing the dwarf's hand to his own mouth and the hobbit finds himself shaking his head at Kíli's stubborn charm.

"I will…" Bilbo hesitated a moment before finishing his sentence "...leave you to it, then" he says, not waiting for a reply and quite glad to be out of the monstrously awkward atmosphere. Before he's gone too far, he heard the clear laugh of Tauriel and the familiar low chuckle of Kíli echoing through the room and found himself smiling. Thorin Oakenshield would have had a lot to say about his nephew's choice in companion and a part of Bilbo was quite sad the deceased dwarf would never get to lay eyes upon the couple.

Further away, in a rather secluded area of Rivendell, Gandalf and Elrond were in the middle of a rather heated discussion about the dangers the wizard had knowingly sent the sick dwarf into.

"Mithrandir, it was risky to bring the dwarf here," Elrond repeated, a slight line having formed on his forehead.

"With all due respect, Lord Elrond, it was the only way! He would have perished in his fathers' halls and not even Thranduil's finest healers could have helped him, let alone the dwarven healers."

The elf clearly wasn't happy with the explanation.

"Did he have a say in this? Did his kin have a say in this?" he inquired sharply. "I do not desire any dwarves marching on Imladris demanding their prince back!"

"His brother agreed to this, the others are not… aware of his current location."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at the wizard.

"As far as they are concerned he is as close to dying as he was before but has been taken away to grand him a better chance of recovery. The dwarves would not have allowed this course of action, they still regard the elves with suspicious eyes."

A sight left Elrond's lips as he considered the length of this distrust between the two races.

"Yet, the prince and the former captain of the guard seem determined to defy those prejudices" he mused and took Gandalf's silence as agreement.


	9. Healing Fire

**A/N: Enjoy reading! Please know that your fantastic reviews nearly made me cry when I read them. I'm not sure whether to be ashamed or flattered by that unexpected development ;)**

**Anyway, keep them coming, they make me cry as well as they make my day!**

**Today there's some hurt!Kíli on the menu and I will try to update again tomorrow, as I'll be traveling for a week, starting on monday. While this is awesome, it also means no updates for a couple of days... So, please do bear with me and be a little patient ;)**

**Disclaimer: STILL not mine**

**Chapter 9: Healing Fire **

The next morning Kíli awoke to the soothing sound of low voices around him. Blinking into the bright daylight he carefully opened his eyes.

"Ah, good morning, Kíli" Gandalf greeted from somewhere to his right. Kíli turned his head and saw Gandalf and Elrond standing at a table, at least he thought it was Elrond; it was still way too bright for his liking. On the table he could make out a number of differently shaped pots and jars.

"Morning" he replied.

A moment later an elf he had never seen before entered the room and thrust a cup of hot water at him. Judging from the smell there were some herbs in it he had never smelled or seen before and he wrinkled his nose when he lifted the cup to his lips. The smell certainly wasn't pleasant.

"What is this?" he asked wearily.

The elf, obviously a healer, sent him a stern glare. "It is a potion that will help dull your senses", he answered briskly before busying himself with the pots and jars on the table before noticing something was missing and leaving the room in a hurry.

Half an hour later, Tauriel came in and Kíli tried to flash her a smile. Yet, thanks to the numbing potion he had taken, it was more of a grimace, which made Tauriel smile even more. To her delight they were the only two in the room, giving them a bit of privacy.  
"I came to wish you good luck, melamin", she said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Before she could move away from him, his hand sneaked into the soft red hair covering her neck, pulling her a little further towards him. Wordlessly, he brushed his lips against her and tried to memorize the feeling. If the whole healing process was only half as painful as he feared it might be he needed every good memory he could find in the depth of his mind. Tauriel seemed to understand and willingly returned the kiss.

It was over way too soon for either of their liking but they both knew that they wouldn't be alone much longer and for once, fate was kind and they broke apart before Elrond and the elf from before entered the room.

Kíli noticed the look of disgust on the other elf's face and, just to annoy him a little, took his time removing his hand from Tauriel's neck. She seemed to know what he was doing and despite their agreement to keep things secret she couldn't help a smile forming on her lips.

Yes, he was stubborn and reckless but he never failed to make her smile and that was among the things she cherished most about him. Still, with one last squeeze of his hand she straightened herself, gave a bow to Elrond and the healer and made her way out of the room. The dwarf's gaze followed her with a longing expression.

Without a word the elves started working on him, removing his bandages and applying a sharp-smelling ointment to his wounds. To Kíli's immense relief nothing hurt so far, however, he couldn't help sucking in his breath when the cold ointment touched his warm skin. His relief war short lived, however, as the moment Elrond and the healer began to sing strange enchantments, hands lingering above his bruised body, a sharp pain erupted from his very core. It felt like fire was slowly spreading through his veins and nothing, not even the happiest memory of Tauriel or his brother, could make him forget the unbearable heat surging through his body.

At first, he tried to swallow his screams, but when he saw tiny flames starting to form in the big wound in his torso, he couldn't help himself. A terrible scream ripped from his lungs and he felt cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. The fire was everywhere. It wasn't gone from his veins, no, it had spread through his entire body and the flames were greedily licking at the wounded flesh.

In a pain-induced haze he noticed how more elven healers entered the room, holding him down to his bed but the pain was too strong for him to move anyway. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, one of the elves, he had long forgotten who was who, broke his focus in order to apply another paste to the burning wound.

The scream that follow was beyond anything he had ever heard, let alone known. How wrong he had been to think that the little flames form before had been bad.

Kíli desperately tried to think of Tauriel, yet, the pain was simply too much to bear. More screams found their way out of his throat and he was sure he was going to die, any moment now.

The last thing he remembered before passing out from the pain was how he tried to fight the elves off when they made an attempt to apply more of the horrible ointment. He registered his own movements, withering in pain, his lungs burning like fire, more screams bursting from his throat. A brief image of Tauriel gasping in pain flashed before his eyes before his world went black and the pain was reduced to a numb pounding in his entire body.

Outside the room a redheaded elf was anxiously pacing back and forth. Tauriel heard the screams of her beloved with a clarity that scared her. Never in her 600 years had she heard something as terrible and heart breaking as this. Kíli was strong, she tried to reassure herself, but a new pained outcry pushed the thought away from her mind. Every fibre of her being longed to be with him and she desperately tried to reach out to him. Yet, the only thing she could feel was his pain. Glaring, hot pain.

Suddenly, Tauriel felt dizzy and forced herself to stagger away form Kíli's room, trying to escape the pain, but it was mind numbing. Somehow, she made it to a little balcony overlooking the magnificent forest around Rivendell. She tried to focus on its green treetops and the roaring sound of the water, but she could still hear the screams. They were following her and she couldn't escape.

Without a warning, she lost focus of her surroundings and Kíli's screams filled her head. Then she understood that she couldn't actually hear him, but her soul was feeling the torment the dwarf was exposed to. Still fighting for consciousness, she sat down on a bench but it was no use. She felt dizzy with pain and hot flames were reaching for her. If that was only a shadow of what he was feeling she did not want to imagine the pain he was in. When she thought it couldn't get any worse the pain increased once again and she felt a groan leaving her lips. A part of her was praying for Kíli to pass out from the pain. Nobody deserved to go such torture, least of all her foolhardy, ridiculously charming and utterly and surprisingly wonderful dwarf. The other part was trying to remain conscious while the pain she was feeling herself was slowly getting too much to bear.

Hours later, at least she assumed it was hours later as the sun had changed its position, she awoke on the stone floor, a very worried hobbit shaking her out of an uneasy sleep. Her dreams had been filled with hot, white fire and blood, so much blood dripping from huge gashes. It took her a moment to register her surroundings including the alarmed look on the hobbit's face. Surprised she lifted a hand to her face, only to fine tears on her cheeks.

Had she cried? What had happened?

"Lady Tauriel, we have been looking for you!" the hobbit exclaimed. The elf tried to piece together what must have happened, as, from the looks of it, she had passed out earlier, only to be bothered by dreams of dying dwarves and burning trees.

Tauriel closed her eyes in attempt to clear her head and the echo of gut-wrenching screams came back to her with intimidating strength.

"Kíli!" she gasped, standing up a little too fast. She swayed on the spot for a moment till the hobbit reached out and placed his hand on her arm. The touch help her focus and the world stopped spinning.

"The healers left him moments ago" Bilbo offered promptly, only to find himself dragged away from the balcony in the blink of an eye. Tauriel's steps were still unsure but she was moving with an impressive determination.

"I was looking for you. Nobody has seen you in hours!" Bilbo babbled, trying to keep up with the elf.

"How is he?" she asked, not slowing down the slightest.

"I am not sure, my dear", he answered, not anticipating the elf's reaction. Tauriel abruptly stopped moving and the hobbit bumped into her.

"Apologies" he mumbled before the elf opened her mouth to speak.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her face becoming a mask of indifference. Bilbo closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Elrond looked worried when he left, I'm not sure what that means" the hobbit explained. He felt quite sorry for the elf, as her pain broke through the mask she carefully tried to keep up. Not knowing what to do he patted her hand and took the lead.

Just when the two were about to enter the room, Elrond and Gandalf came into vision. The sight of the elf seemed to force Tauriel back into her usual controlled self and she straightened up a little. With an impatient nod of her head she raised a questioning eyebrow at Elrond. The brief smile he gave her in return was less reassuring than she had hoped.

"He is doing quite alright for now. The wounds are not fully healed yet but the fire has helped to close them. We cannot be certain how and if he is affected but we will know once he wakes up".

Tauriel felt tears burning in her eyes and she turned her head slightly in order to avoid catching the others attention. Swallowing hard she forced down the emotions that were wallowing up.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond" she said before making a hesitant movement for the door. When Elrond made an inviting gesture she stepped into the room, hurrying to Kíli's bed.

The dwarf was pale, paler even than in Laketown, and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead but his chest was moving in a steady rhythm. This time, Tauriel couldn't prevent the tears from falling and, hoping the others would grand her a moment alone with Kíli, she let them fall freely, silently sobbing into her hands.

Once she had regained control of herself she carefully removed the light blanket that was covering the dwarf's body and bit her lip when she saw the angry red burn marks around the wound. To her relief, however, the wound itself didn't look as malicious as before and Elrond had been right when he had said it had started to close. After checking on the worst wound she moved on to the small ones that were covering his arms. She let out a shaky breath when she realized that they were closed. All that was left were tiny angry burn marks, as if the wounds had been burned out of the flesh. She assumed that they would leave scars all over his body but what were a couple of scares compared to being alive?

Tauriel didn't know how long she sat on the stool by Kíli's side but at some point her own exhaustion caught up with her and she let go of his hand, folding her arms as close to his body as she dared. With a tired sight she let her head fall onto her arms and within seconds she was fast asleep.

This time, her sleep wasn't troubled by nightmares and when she woke up in the morning, it wasn't because of daylight or somebody waking her up with an order or the reminder that there was still along way before them.

No, Kíli had buried his hand in her hair and was gently massaging her neck.


	10. Always

**A/N: Here we go, I hope it's worth the wait :)  
I'm back from traveling around Ireland and for some reason have found a LOT of inspiration for future chapters. Which is why I'll hopefully have them out of Rivendell by the end of the next chapter and on their way to the Shire. Can't wait for it :D**

**Also, thank you, and I mean all of you, for your wonderful reviews! You never fail to make me smile, get slightly damp eyes and to be generally very happy about this story and you liking it. Keep it up and I'll keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: Blahblah, not mine!**

**Chapter 10: Always**

At first, Kíli really hadn't intended to wake the sleeping elf at his side and was merely admiring her hair, which was shining quite beautifully in the sunlight. But when he heard slowly approaching footsteps, his hand wandered form her head into her neck and, not knowing how to wake somebody relatively gently, he started to knead the place where her neck and her shoulders met. Oh, how he wished to continue his slow exploration of her body but he knew they'd soon be disturbed.

Just when he called out her name softly, she began to stir he noted with quite an amount of relief.

"Morning" he murmured, letting his hand glide from her waking form. Tauriel gave a soft noise of protest at the absence of warmth but when she raised her head and found him grinning at her, she smiled back.

"How are you?" she asked, the memory of yesterday's pain still fresh in mind.

"I have been better" Kíli answered with a shrug and before she could ask anything else he added "someone's coming."

Tauriel sat up in alarm, making sure to bring an appropriate distance between them – and just in time!  
The elf who entered the room didn't seem very pleased with the presence of a dwarf in Rivendell if the look of barely hidden contempt on his face was anything to go by.

"Tauriel, you have been missed at breakfast" he said, ignoring Kíli completely.

"I…" Tauriel began but Kíli came to her defence before she could come up with an appropriate answer.

"Tauriel has been so kind to check on my first and was about to find some breakfast to share with me."

While Kíli was sure that Tauriel relaxed a little when he answered the elf, the other's features changed from contempt to a very obvious scowl. Clearly, they had finally found somebody who would gladly see the dwarf depart without being healed completely and who found the thought of even sharing a meal with a dwarf utterly disgusting. The elf's stony features turned sourer when Tauriel nodded and got up. While she left to room to find something to eat the other elf came closer to Kíli. With no small amount of annoyance he began checking the wounds.

Even though Kíli was a little amused at how the elf failed at hiding his feelings, he was glad that he didn't prod and poke at his wounds with the same amount of distaste as, he assumed, that would have been terribly painful.

When the elf was done, he finally addressed Kíli. Well, his words were clearly meant for the dwarf but he kept looking straight ahead, avoiding his patient's eyes.

"Lord Elrond will have to use the healing fire again later today. It is advisable to eat properly before the procedure starts."

Without giving the dwarf a second glance the elf left and Kíli found himself alone again, the dreadful thought of the healing fire creeping into his mind.

While he knew he didn't have another option he was still very anxious about it. After yesterday's treatment and knowing what was waiting for him, he felt an unbidden panic rising. Trying to keep his mind occupied otherwise, he carefully lifted the blanket that was shielding his wounds form the outside world and allowed himself a glimpse at his them. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw the burn marks. He knew he had never been pretty according to dwarven standards but those marks certainly didn't make for a glorious sigh.

With a defeated sigh he pulled the blanket back into place and waited for Tauriel.

The sight of her improved his mood significantly, especially, as she was carrying a try of food. After eating in peaceful silence for a while, Tauriel cleared her throat.

"What did the healer want?" she asked, dreading Kíli's answer. She hadn't been fooled by his smile when she had gotten back, as she saw a lingering shadow of fear in his eyes.

"They'll have to do it again," he answered with a small voice.  
To Kíli's surprise Tauriel stopped moving, an apple half way to her mouth. The elf's eyes fluttered close and Kíli could have sworn that she paled a little.

"Oh" was the only thing she said before hastily continuing to eat her apple.

"What do you mean, 'oh'?" Kíli asked a little worried. Tauriel seemed unwilling to answer but the concern on his face urged her on.

"I can feel it", she finally confessed, more to the apple in her hand than to him.

"What? How?" Kíli asked confused.

"I am not sure", Tauriel answered. "Our souls must be connected. When I healed you back in Laketown, I felt how your body was mending but it is much stronger now."

Kíli stared at her, a look of wonderment on his face.

"That… that's…", he started but couldn't find anything to say. He felt terrible for her.

Tauriel smiled at his lack of words.

"I'm sorry" he finally managed, his expression changing from surprised to guilty. "You shouldn't have to go through this", he added.

"Neither should you but there is no other way" the elf said. A look of determination settled on the dwarf's face.

"But I am the one who got wounded, not you. You should not have to suffer because of me!" he told her earnestly. It seemed hardly fair to him that such a wonderful creature as Tauriel should have to endure pain, even the slightest bit of it, because she was, for some reason, bound to him. She hadn't asked for this, well neither of them had. Still, Kíli was glad when her hand found his and she gently intertwined their fingers.

"Kíli, I would endure all the pain in the world, if it kept you alive. You are not responsible for this and neither am I. We do not know how things will be."

Kíli swallowed hard and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I owe you so much" he murmured, his eyes locking with hers. "Promise me to get out of here when they start again", he suddenly said. "I don't know how bad it'll be today but I don't want you to be near me. Might make things better for you."

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. "And what would you have me do?" she asked, a little amused and a little touched by his determination to shield her as best as possible. Kíli shrugged and without a warning, the grin was back.

"You could practise shooting. Once I'm free to use my arms again we should have an archery competition and you certainly need the practise!"

Surprised at his answer, Tauriel laughed. The sound made Kíli feel oddly proud. Despite the pain he was involuntarily causing her he could still make her laugh.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" the elf warned with a smile still on her features.

The moment was gone too soon, though, as Gandalf entered the room, followed by Elrond and another healer.

"Tauriel, a word" the wizard said, smiling a short greeting at the pair. Tauriel let go of Kíli's hand a tried to give him a subtle not too obvious encouraging smile before leaving the room.

Alone with the elves, Kíli felt the happiness from earlier leaving his body in an instant. Elrond inspected his wounds as well, commenting on how much better they already were and, to his immense relief, explained that, if things went according to plan, this should be the last time they had to use the healing fire. Even though it was only a small consolation Kíli felt a little better hearing the elf say it and tried not to shy away from the ointment that would soon set his body on fire again.

Tauriel didn't know how long she managed to concentrate on shooting arrows. While she knew that Kíli had been joking, at least partly, she was grateful for the distraction but his screams still haunted her. Therefore, she was more than glad when Bilbo found her around noon, carrying some bread, cheese and a jug of water.

Expressing her gratitude, she settled down beside him and tried to ignore the dull throbbing in her midsection, focussing very hard on the bread in her hand.

"I have been wondering… " the hobbit started, looking at her somewhat shyly. Tauriel gave him an encouraging smile and he continued, "… if you could tell me more about your people?"

"About the elves of Mirkwood?" she asked, a little startled. While she understood that the hobbit had not met many elves, she doubted that the Mirkwood elves were particularly interesting. Nonetheless, she inquired what he would like to her.

"Anything, really. I don't know much about elves, you see, and I thought maybe, you could help me with that?"

"Well… I cannot tell you all that much for I am young in the eyes of my people but I can certainly tell you a bit about the history of my people." An excited nod from the hobbit urged her on. "A long time ago, the Mirkwood elves were a merry folk, before the shadow settled over our homeland…"

Bilbo was a great listener, Tauriel noted. He hung to every word she said and asked the right questions here and there, wondering about the fate of one particular person or another and the whole time he pointedly ignored how she corrected herself whenever she referred to Thranduil as her king, for he no longer was.

The more time she spent with the hobbit, the better she felt. While the pain didn't go away the hobbit proved to be a good distraction and a likable one at that. They spent a couple of hours trading stories about their people, customs and traditions and the elf found herself enjoying the company very much.

"The Shire does sound like a great place to live" she commented on one of Bilbo's tales about the forests surrounding the Shire.

"Well, I do hope that you will accompany us further and have a look for yourself!", he exclaimed. Tauriel bowed her head in a gesture of agreement.

"That is my intention, Master Baggins", she said, which seemed to delight the hobbit.

Together, they made their way up to the healing chambers and while Bilbo seemed hesitant to enter with her, he let himself be pulled into Kíli's room. Tauriel knew that Kíli wouldn't be awake and she feared seeing his unconscious form again. He had looked so lifeless the day before and it hat scared her more than she liked to admit.

"How is he?" Bilbo asked the elf once they had settled down on either side of the sleeping dwarf. Kíli looked a little less pale than yesterday, Tauriel thought, which she decided to treat as a sign for his improving condition.

"I think better than yesterday. When I checked the wounds earlier, they had closed up quite well."

Bilbo nodded and seemed content with sitting at the sickbed, pondering whatever was on his mind. He didn't notice the internal struggle that Tauriel was fighting, wondering whether it would be acceptable to take Kíli's hand. She was quite sure the hobbit had caught on to something but wasn't sure to what extend Bilbo understood their relationship. Maybe it was better not to tempt fate. He would find out for sure sooner or later anyway but it occurred to her that it might be safer not to let him know just yet. Therefore, she occupied herself with carefully cataloguing the movements of Kíli's breath.

After all the talking they had done, both, the hobbit and the elf, enjoyed the friendly silence they shared and it lasted for quite a while until the hobbit declared his intention to have dinner with Gandalf, who, apparently, wanted to speak to him about a matter of importance. When Tauriel asked what it was, the hobbit shrugged and admitted he didn't know.

Once again on her own with the sleeping dwarf Tauriel dared to have another look at the wounds. She hadn't spoken to Elrond that day but she assumed and hoped that no news from him were good news and indeed, when she moved the blanket she saw that even the wound on Kíli's abdomen was sufficiently closed. While she wasn't a great healer she possessed enough common sense to understand that his body would still need resting but would be able to do the rest alone.

Holding the blanket with her left hand, she used the right one to caress the scars and burn marks with light fingers. She really hoped they weren't hurting him anymore. Her line of thought brought her back to the conversation she had with Gandalf this morning. Apparently, Bilbo had told the wizard how he had found her and while she knew that Gandalf did not judge her and Kíli's relationship it made her uncomfortable to discuss it. He had simply repeated what Lord Elrond had already told her – it is unheard of – and proceeded to stress the potential risk they were both in, as the wizard doubted that their feelings would be met with acceptance among their people. Tauriel had argue that Fíli, Kind under the Mountain, could probably convince his kin, or at least some of them, that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be the end of Middle Earth if his brother pursued a relationship with an elf but Gandalf had shattered that hope all too soon. He may be a King and he may accept his brother's choice in companion but that does not mean his folk is any more willing to understand. That was what the wizard had said. And while she knew that he was right, in fact, had known it all along, it wasn't pleasant to hear. She knew that she would never return to Mirkwood, not that she wanted to, but a part of her had hoped, for Kíli, that they could, one day, return to the mountain.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint groan and her eyes darted to Kíli's face. His eyes were opening slowly and he was blinking against the light in the room. Carefully, Tauriel let go of the blanket and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Kíli to wake.

"Not very pretty, eh?" His rough voice made her wince a little, as even his smile could not betray the pain he seemed to be in.

"You're alive, that's what matter", Tauriel answered softly. His smiled seemed to grow a little when he replied.

"Couldn't get much worse anyway", he murmured and the elf's brows furrowed in confusion.

Kíli reached out for her but couldn't life his hand much, as pain soared through his body. Moving was not an option, then. Still, her hand found his and he noted the expectant look on her face.

"Among my kin I've never been considered… attractive", he explained and to his satisfaction a tiny scowl formed on the redhead's face.

"Why would you say that? Wounds gained in battle are honourable!" She argued.

Kíli would have liked to shrug but decided it was better to avoid motion, so he settled for a brief explanation of dwarven ideas of beauty.

"In battle, aye. These scars are the work of elves, though. 'm glad that I'm alive but some might consider it … wrong."

Tauriel had to admit that she was a little shocked at that. Yes, she'd been aware of the stubborn hatred and mistrust their people held towards each other but that? It seemed a bit too much to her.

"And, well… I'm taller than most, have no beard…" Kíli trailed off, hoping she wouldn't notice the blush creeping into his features. Back in the Blue Mountains nobody gave him so much as a second glance. If there was someone a dwarrodam had been interested in it had always been his brother Fíli. Fíli, who fought with knives, was good with an axe, had a glorious beard and was not as abnormally tall as he was. Kíli had, of course, learned to cope and had stopped caring at some point but somewhere, deep down, it still stung.

"Are beards really that important?" Tauriel ask, a tinge of amusement finding its way into her voice. Her bewilderment made Kíli smile, she noted with relief.

"Hmmm… we all have beards, they're considered the most important feature, really", he explained. Tauriel shook her head. Sometimes, those differences all but confused her. Of course she had noted the dwarves fondness for long and well-tended beards but apparently, there was a lot more to it.

Without giving it much thought she let go of Kíli's hand and lifted her own to his cheek, gently caressing his stubble. He seemed to enjoy her touch and relaxed into her palm.

To her surprise, Tauriel had to admit that she enjoyed the feeling too. Of course she had touched him before, when they had shared a kiss, but now that she was focussing on the feeling, it was different, exciting.

"I… like it" she whispered, finding delight in the little smile he gave her.

With Tauriel caressing his cheek and daylight slowly fading, Kíli found himself drifting off to sleep again, welcoming the blissful darkness where the pain still inhabiting his body was reduced to a dull throbbing.

The next time Kíli woke up, darkness surrounded him and his body felt like it was burning up on its own accord.

"Tauriel?" he called out, hoping the elf was still there. Slowly, he lifted his hand and searched for he elf. His relief when his fingers brushed a strand of long, silky hair was short-lived, as a new wave of pain made him gasp. He didn't like waking the sleeping elf but the pain was threatening to take over and become unbearable. His hand found her shoulder and he shook her awake.

When Tauriel finally woke, Kíli was close to crying out loud. Earlier that day Elrond had warned him that something like that might happen but it hadn't prepared him for the pain.

"Tauriel… Wake up" his voice urged her to alertness within moments.

"What? Kíli?" she asked, sleep still in her voice.

"Fire" he gasped out, hands suddenly clutching his stomach. Tauriel's eyes widened as she understood and she hurriedly got up to find one of the pots Elrond had left in the room. Coming back to Kíli's bed she had already unscrewed the lid and was about to apply some of the cooling ointment to the sore skin around the wounds when Kíli's hand stopped her. His grasp on her wrist was almost painful but when she heard the whimper that escaped his lips it was forgotten.

"Kíli, I need you to let go off me" she coaxed gently, hoping he'd understand her. More pitiful whimpers were the answer but the grip on her hand loosened and she set herself to work. Once she had finished dabbing the mixture on his skin, she went to find some potion that would help him sleep.

Carefully, she brought a cup to his lips and even though his nose wrinkled in disgust he gratefully sipped the potion. As soon as she had guided his head back onto the pillow, his eyes were fluttering shut.

"You always save me" he murmured, the hint of a quirky smile on his lips, before drifting off to sleep.

Tauriel watched him slumber and hoped that he wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Thankfully, it couldn't have been as bad as before as she was only feeling a hollow echo of it herself, but he had been through too much for her liking, especially in these past few days. Reaching out to brush some of his long hairs out of his face, she let her hand linger at his cheek for a moment.

"I will always be there", she vowed, both, to herself and the sleeping dwarf. Maybe it was just her imagination but she liked to think that a small smile graced his sleeping features when her words left her lips.


	11. Departure from Rivendell

**A/N: Today we get to see a variety of Tauriels: caring!Tauriel, slightlyawkward!Tauriel, and, my recent favourite, tipsy!Tauriel. Also, a bunch of other characters and character features. I hope you enjoy this chapter and am quite curious of what you think as this was a bit of an experiment to me! Are you satisfied with how I wrote the Kíli-Tauriel interaction in various situations? Do you think I did a good job or was it awful? Let me know in any case J**

**Enough from me, just one last thing – Thank you, all of you, for your more than lovely and encouraging reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Guess!**

**Chapter 11: Departure from Rivendell**

The next days were, compared to the previous ones, rather boring. Kíli spent his time sleeping, which left Tauriel somewhat on her own, as she couldn't spend all her time sitting at his bedside. Especially not, after the annoyed looking elf found her at his side again, the morning after they had used the healing fire for the last time.

He hadn't said anything but when she had turned up for a shared breakfast with Lord Elrond, Bilbo, Gandalf and a couple of other elves, he had shot her a sour look and hadn't spoken to her since. Not that she minded, but his rude behaviour wasn't exactly putting her at ease. She knew they'd be met with this kind of reaction wherever they went but finding it here, in Rivendell, after Lord Elrond had so willingly accepted them into their home, was unpleasant.

Kíli on the other hand, was blissfully unaware of the slight hostility some of the elves showed towards Tauriel. Most of them knew about the "disagreement" she has had with Thranduil and were suspicious about why she was willingly spending so much time with a dwarf. When somebody had questioned her behaviour, she had nearly lashed out at them, tired of the whispers behind her back. "I made a promise" she had answered in a voice that forbid further questions, neglecting to mention that the promise was as much to him as it was to herself.

Meanwhile, Kíli slept a lot. Whenever he was awake, either Bilbo or Tauriel sat by his side, made sure he ate and drank enough and kept him busy with conversations. Roughly a week after Elrond had declared the healing fire a success, Kíli had confessed to Tauriel how much he missed his brother. She had, once again, taken his hand in hers, tracing random patterns on it and asked for stories about the brothers' childhood. Kíli had happily obeyed and thus she learned a lot about the company's journey, Kíli's and Fíli's childhood in the Blue Mountains, of the death of their father and, consequentially, about their uncle Thorin.

"He was a good dwarf", Kíli sighted with a heavy heart and Tauriel squeezed his hand in sympathy. Her heart ached for the young dwarf, now more than ever, as she knew how much more than an uncle Thorin had been to him.

"I'm sure of it. And I am sure he would have been a good king."

Kíli grew pensive after this and after moment of silence he reluctantly told her about Thorin's downfall. It still troubled him to think about the dragon sickness and he confessed that he was more than glad that Fíli had agreed to giving generous shares of the treasure away to the men of Dale and the elves of the Woodland Realm.

"I think Thorin would have been proud of him", Kíli ended and found the elf smiling at him.

"He'd be a fool not to", she said and Kíli shot her a cheeky grin.

"Well, I'm not sure how proud he would have been about this" he answered, gesturing between them. Tauriel couldn't help the chuckle escaping her lips and to her surprise, Kíli joined in.

"It's good to laugh", he said after a moment, still smiling at her.

"By Mahal, he would have been furious!" he added, imagining his uncle's reaction to his relationship with the elf.

Suddenly, the mirth was gone from his features and was replaced by a sorrowful expression. Tauriel saw tears shimmering in his eyes and pulled him into a wordless hug, while Kíli allowed his tears to fall freely, slowly drenching the fabric covering her shoulder. She didn't know how long she held him or when his hands balled into fists, clutching the fabric of her tunic, holding on to her like she was the only thing that kept him from drowning. Not knowing what to do, Tauriel pressed a kissed onto his head and started stroking his back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. The elf felt terribly sorry for the dwarf and longed to comfort him but she really wasn't at ease with the situation. She felt awkward. Suddenly, her arms were too long and she didn't know what to do with the hand that wasn't rubbing circles on the dwarf's back. Holding Kíli was nice and it seemed to work, which she was incredibly grateful for, for she was a warrior. She fought, she killed and she knew how to protect form foes and danger, but this was new.

A while later, the dwarf in her arms shifted and his eyes found hers.

"Sorry", he mumbled, clearly embarrassed about his outburst. He stubbornly wiped his hand over his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

"It's fine", Tauriel answered, lacking the appropriate words. Yet, Kíli seemed to understand, offering her a grateful, if a little shaky, smile. He absentmindedly wrapped a strand of hair around his finger, playing with it.

"Did you know that read hair is considered a sign of rare beauty among our kind?" he asked, deliberately changing the topic. Tauriel took the hint and shook her head,

"Oh but it is!" he exclaimed. "My cousin's got red hair and even though he's barely of age the lasses are trying to catch his eye."

The elf's smile was enough motivation for Kíli to launch into another tale about the dwarves of the Blue Mountains and soon, they were laughing again.

Tauriel cherished the moment for two reasons. First, she knew he'd soon be able to walk again, which did, of course excite him, but it also meant prying eyes and suspicious glances everywhere, and, secondly, he made her feel beautiful, which was something nobody had bothered to do in a very long time, not after her parents had passed away when she was still a child.

The next two weeks passed in a rush, not only for Tauriel and Bilbo, who had started to prepare their departure to the Shire, but also for Kíli, who was finally allowed out of his bed. Despite still being a little unsteady on his feet, he had taken to wandering around Rivendell on his own, sometimes bumping into one of his friends or one elf or another. Most of them paid him no mind whereas others pointedly ignored him or grumbled their disapproval for his wanderings. Still, the dwarf enjoyed the liberty to move around relatively freely and he even took the time to write a letter to his brother.

Writing was generally not something he enjoyed but now that he had not seen or heard of his brother for nearly two months, he realized that there was no other way to communicate with him, which is, why he had begrudgingly asked Tauriel to find some parchment, ink and a quill for him.

_Dear Brother, _he wrote, starring at the words and ridiculing their formality in his head. It was strange, addressing his brother like that but he couldn't very well start writing without a more or less formal greeting and he wasn't sure if his brother would appreciate being referred to as "regal idiot". The thought made Kíli chuckle and he contemplated changing the greeting after all.

Then he thought of other people who might read his letter and decided that Balin would probably not be very pleased, as he remembered how often the old dwarf had scolded him for his lack of sincerity.

_We have arrived in Rivendell a while ago and Lord Elrond was actually able to heal my sorry arse. I don't know how you're doing, being the king and all that, but I am sick and tired of the elves of Rivendell. Most of them have been nice enough but some of them are downright rude. I think they even started ignoring Tauriel because she talks to me. And I can't bear their gentle speech and light steps anymore. Don't get me wrong, I am more than grateful for their hospitality but I am more than happy to be turning my back on them soon. In two days, we'll be starting our journey to the Shire and our burglar is more than excited. He won't shut up about his hobbit hole and all the pipe weed he intends to smoke once he's back. Well, he's gotten me curious about that, at least. _

_Gandalf will be travelling with us for a while but Bilbo mentioned that he'd be leaving before we reach the Shire. Apparently, he's got some business in the South. I just hope he visits you and makes sure you are okay. _

Kíli didn't really know what else to write. The important bits were that he was okay and that they'd be leaving for the Shire soon. Well, and there was the matter of Tauriel but he didn't know how to bring that up without raising his brother's suspicion. Obviously, Fíli wasn't blind or stupid but that didn't mean it was wise to outright tell him how things had changed.

_"Oh, and the elf is coming with us" _seemed wrong and way too impersonal.

_Tauriel will be coming with us for security and I think she wants to see the Shire, after all the tales Bilbo told her. _

Yeah, that's appropriate, Kíli thought, and, not bothering to read his letter a second time, signed it in his messy scrawl.

_Remember your promise. I'll be expecting your visit! _

He added before blowing on the letter and rolling it. For once, fate was kind and he managed to find a raven willing to act as a messenger for him. At least, he assumed that was the case, as the bird stretched out its leg. Kíli took that as an invitation to bind the letter to it, hoping it would find the way to the Lonely Mountain.

Their last day in Rivendell was soon upon them and, to Kíli's and Bilbo's delight, the elves were celebrating their departure. Bilbo suspected that most of them were actually glad to see them leave but that did not mean they couldn't enjoy the feast.

The food was as good as on the feast they had had one their arrival, many months ago, and the wine was even better. At least in Kíli's opinion, who hadn't had a drop of alcohol since … he couldn't even remember when.

The merry atmosphere made Kíli painfully aware of two things. First of all, it reminded him of his brother, who should have been here, and secondly, and this was proving to be a bit of an inconvenience, it brought to his mind that despite all the happiness, he missed the closeness to Tauriel which he had experienced during the days he had spent in bed. Of course he was more than happy to be alive and well but that also meant being careful where ever they went and whatever they did. All the privacy they got in these past few days was reduced to quick, reassuring touches and a number of very quick kisses, which Kíli had enjoyed but he longed for some peace and quite with the elf by his side.

Staring into the distance pensively, he first didn't notice when the elf excused herself from Elladan's side and made her way towards him.

"Anything interesting?"

Her amused voice so close to his ear nearly made him jump and he turned to face her with that impossible smile of his.

"If I wanted to look at something interesting I would have looked at you", he shot back, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. Even though it was quite dark he was sure the elf blushed a little upon hearing his words, which he considered his biggest achievement of the day. Under the table, Tauriel's hand found his leg and she squeezed it lightly before pulling away and reaching for her own glass.

"Are you sad to leave the elves?" Kíli suddenly asked, thinking of his own kin, who he had abandoned weeks ago.

Without a warning Tauriel emptied her glass, regardless of the wine's strength, and placed it back on the table a little too forceful for it to be an entirely controlled and sober movement. Kíli tried to fight back a smile. His calm and collected lovely elven lady was, apparently, a little tipsy. When her eyes found his there was a new sparkle in them, something mischievous and daring.

"I think, I am actually quite glad to leave", she answered, leaning a little closer then necessary. The grin won the fight against the serious face Kíli was trying to put on and he found himself all but starring at Tauriel.

"Oh?" was all the reply he could muster with her eyes boring into his. Discreetly checking that nobody was watching them, she leaned a little closer and, her lips nearly brushing his ear, murmured, "We should check if everything is ready for our journey."

Kíli raised an eyebrow at her, and Tauriel was, if she was perfectly honest with herself, a little surprised at her own boldness, while Kíli suddenly looked immensely smug. But who could blame him, really? While Tauriel always was a vision, she looked even more beautiful with slightly pink cheeks, a secretive smile and the candlelight on her soft features. The dwarf was very pleased when the elf returned his mischievous grin when he nodded, barely visible.

"After you, my lady" he answered, only half joking.

Once Tauriel was gone form the festivities, Kíli waited till he was sure the elves were occupied with themselves and neither Bilbo nor Gandalf was paying any attention to what the dwarf was doing. In fact, he hadn't seen Bilbo for a while now and suspected that the hobbit was wandering around Rivendell one last time before having to leave it early the next morning. Avoiding causing much noise when he got up, he carefully slipped away from the gathering, yet before he caught up with Tauriel, a very familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"And where are you wandering off to, Master dwarf?"

"Gandalf!"

So the wizard _had_ noticed. Kíli's surprise was a too big for any annoyance to form on his mind and he gave the wizard a, hopefully, charming smile.

"I… er… remembered I forgot to pack something", he answered lamely. Of course the wizard did also notice that he hesitated but apart from one raised eyebrow, his face betrayed no suspicions.

"Ah well… off you go, then!" Kíli could have sworn that Gandalf knew he was blatantly lying. "And make sure to pack properly", the older man added, leaving the dwarf and heading back to the feast.

Kíli shook his head. He'd never understand the wizard's meddling but as long as he was left in peace he could live with that; at least for now. Wasting no more of their precious time he quickly sneaked further into the gardens of Rivendell, looking for a tell tale sign of red hair.

He finally found her sitting on a bench near a pond. It was quite a lovely place, he mused, but he couldn't care less, as Tauriel was the far more beautiful sight.

"You look lovely", he breathed, stepping into her view. A most un-elvish giggle left her lips when she saw the awed look on his face. She beckoned him closer and, attempting a graceful movement, he stepped into the space between her legs. He was rather grateful that she was sitting on the bench because despite not minding their difference in height, it was nice being a little taller than her every once in a while.

In a quick movement, Tauriel drew him closer to her, nearly making him stumble into her slender frame.

"Whoops", she murmured, one of her hands coming to rest above his heart. He was sure she'd notice his heart beating much faster than normal. She usually had that effect on him whenever they ignored proper behaviour and did as they pleased and Tauriel liked to place her hand there. Kíli suspected that she started doing it in order to reassure herself that his heart was still beating but at some point she couldn't use this excuse anymore and just did it whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"How much wine did you have to drink?" Kíli teased and Tauriel's lips formed a decidedly too innocent smile.

"What do you think, melanin?" she asked, while Kíli's hands slowly crept from her arms towards her neck.

"A little too much, maybe?" he said, one of his thumbs caressing her jaw.

The way her teeth caught her lower lip when his eyes flickered down to them was mesmerising and Kíli could practically hear his breath catching in his throat.

Tauriel wasn't quire sure what possessed her to act that way but she enjoyed teasing the dwarf; maybe even a little too much. But it was undeniably … arousing to see him looking at her that way, his heart thundering away under her palm, pupils blown wide and his breath coming a little faster than normal. Well, and his hands on her neck, caressing her, felt good. A little rough they were but warm and welcoming and at home. Not too long ago she would have laughed at a notion like this but it seemed less and less ridiculous the more time she spent with the dwarf. They had done a lot of talking in these past two weeks in Rivendell, as there wasn't much else they could have done and, the few secret kisses they had exchanged hadn't done much good to her need to be close to him. Rather the contrary had happened, the more intimacy they shared the more she craved.

Her fingers curled into the fabric covering his chest and with a strong, swift movement, she pulled him towards her, eyes still locked with his. After what felt like an eternity to both of them their lips met and, knowing their absence would be noted sooner rather than later, they did not hesitate to deepen the kiss quickly, Tauriel gently nibbling at Kíli's lower lip before slipping her tongue into his mouth. A content hum fell from his throat and the elf smiled into the kiss, while she was quite busy kissing him, running her hands over his chest and attacking his mouth again and again with undying vigour.

Meanwhile, Kíli was trying to catch up with what was happening, completely failing as the elf's hands were providing a very good distraction. Regaining some kind of command over his body, he moved his hands into her hair. Mahal, he loved her hair. He would gladly spend the rest of his days stroking and braiding her hair. When he accidentally brushed her ear, the elf let out a sensual moan, a light shiver running through her entire body and Kíli wondered if he would be allowed to explore her body further. He wanted to find all the places that drew such exquisite sounds from her and, forgetting about reason and customs and maybe even about what might be considered appropriate, he let one of his hands wander back to her shoulders, intending to touch the pale skin of her collarbones, tracing a light line of freckles downwards...

Before his hand could move further, a very surprised squeak interrupted the lovers, making Kíli stumble back in alarm and Tauriel's hands flying into her hair, trying to shake it into a less messy position. An incredibly embarrassed hobbit turned burglar stood a few feet away from them, mouth hanging wide open, pipe forgotten in his hand. Awkward silence settled between them and Tauriel had a feeling that Kíli was not the only one whose cheeks were slowly flushing. She saw the dwarf opening his mouth but it was absolutely beyond her what he could have to say.

"Er…" was, in fact, all Kíli was able to produce but it was enough to snap at least Bilbo out of his stupor. He closed his mouth, eyes darting from Kíli to Tauriel and back, his lips forming a voiceless reply.

"I didn't see you?" the hobbit said with an unsteady voice, receiving two very vigorous nods before turning on the spot and vanishing into the night.

Tauriel and Kíli turned back to each other, mouths slightly agape.

"This cannot happen again" they said at the same time, and, after a moment of silence, they started to laugh.

"We need to be more careful", Kíli concluded, seriousness returning to his features. Tauriel shot him a cheeky grin and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you were reckless?" she questioned, and drew him in for one last quick kiss.

Moments later, they were heading back to the feast, both pointedly avoiding Bilbo's eyes when he, too, came back to the celebration.


	12. Travelling to the Shire

**A/N: Here's the next one :) I really hope you enjoy it and would like to thank each and everyone of you for your encouraging reviews! I certainly hope I continue to please and would be more than delighted to receive more feedback. Also, are you as excited as Bilbo to get back to the Shire?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter XII: Travelling to the Shire**

It was with a heavy heart that Tauriel left the comforts of her soft and fluffy bed in Rivendell. While she had heard plenty about the very cosy and homely accommodations she would find in the Shire, she had no clue as to when they would reach the hobbit's village. Gandalf had reassured her that it should not be more than two weeks, considering they were now better equipped with horses, or ponies, in Bilbo's and Kíli's case, but there was still a certain amount of regret she felt when leaving her living quarters. Once she saw Kíli's smile, however, another emotion took hold of her, and she decided that, given the privacy, she'd rather spend all her live away from comfy beds if it meant being with him.

Kíli, in turn, felt his heart speeding up a little when he saw Tauriel back in her old uniform. Sure, he could appreciate a dress or a more shapely gown, but he's always prefer her in her green and brown clothes. Besides making her look the warrior part, they'd never fail to bring out her hair in the most splendid way, the dwarf mused.

After a short breakfast, the group of four bid farewell to Lord Elrond and his sons and started their journey towards the Shire.

The Hobbit was visibly excited to be going home and even the awkward run in from the passed evening did nothing to dampen his spirits. He was happily talking to his pony when Tauriel joined him and he even managed to shoot her a friendly smile.

The elf was relieved to know that the hobbit did not hold any grudges; at least no visible ones and soon they were riding a winding path out of the valley.

Gandalf was leading them, Bilbo followed suite and Kíli and Tauriel formed to rear guard, if it could be called that. After hours and hours of riding, Gandalf stopped them at a clear brook and they took a light lunch, Tauriel checked Kíli's wounds, and soon they were on their way again. Kíli had grumbled in protest when Tauriel had first attempted to lift his shirt, telling her there was no need to check them just yet but the elf was having none of it and once he had lost the argument, Kíli had taken to stubbornly refusing looking at the scars and marks.

Tauriel had to admit that she was keen on checking the wounds mostly for her own peace of mind. Lord Elrond had told her, more than once, that they could still get infected if they didn't treat them carefully and while Kíli may have been too stubborn to see reason, she certainly wasn't. Therefore, she found herself applying some cooling ointment onto the scars while the other two were enjoying their pipes.

"You'll get wrinkles", the elf suddenly said when she closed the lid of the pot, shooting Kíli a teasing smile. Clearly, he hadn't expected a comment and his lips curled into an involuntary smile, his tongue peeking out in protest.

"You'd still like me", he teased back, pleased about the light laughter she let out at his reply. Taking her time she smoothed down his tunic and maybe lingered a little too long. Kíli's teasing smiled turned into a lazy one and Tauriel really wanted to lean in, just a little, but knew it wouldn't do them much good.

"Ah, I don't know… not only a dwarf but also wrinkled?" She pretended to think about the perspective, eyeing Kíli's expression fondly.

"Oi!" he scolded her and tried to think of a clever reply. He had to admit that he couldn't think of something but before he had to admit defeat, Gandalf was calling them back to their horses.

The next week and a half passed in an oddly peaceful manner, as Gandalf remarked. They spent their days riding, only taking short breaks, resting during the night. Despite Kíli's protest he was usually only allowed to take watches for a short time and Tauriel made sure she'd be awake during those times. Usually, they'd spent an hour or two talking about this or that and when they were sure that both, wizard and hobbit were fast asleep, they allowed themselves to cuddle up under one blanket, the fingers of one of their hands tightly intertwined and the other resting on a knife or a dagger.

Sometimes, Tauriel felt like things were moving too fast and sometimes, she wished she could blindly press on, especially, when Kíli was shooting her one of his grins, his face full of live and love and admiration.

The night they finally arrived in Bree, they had the tremendous bad luck to get into a hailstorm in the late afternoon. The hobbit had been harbouring a cold for days now, Gandalf wasn't in his best spirits either and Kíli was basically falling asleep on his pony, his wet coat clinging to his shivering form. Tauriel herself was also beginning to feel the cold creeping through her clothes and despite being an elf and therefore more resistant to the challenges of weather, she felt quite miserable. The rain made her clothes heavy and her sodding wet hair sent little tickles of water running down her face.

All in all, they were all more than glad to arrive in Bree. Yet, the few people who saw them arrive shot them doubtful looks and only when Gandalf requested rooms for them in the Prancing Pony, the only inn that was still open, they found a friendly face. Obviously, the hobbits and the big folk of Bree were not used to seeing such a group of travelling companions. Unfortunately for all of them though, the friendly innkeeper informed them that there was only one room left, which they'd be welcome to share.

His eyes lingered on Tauriel, the only female in the group and once she gave an affirmative nod, he handed over a key and showed them the way to their room.

As soon as the innkeeper had left and she saw the two beds and armchairs, she pushed Kíli gently into the direction of the smaller bed, while Gandalf assured Bilbo that he really did not mind sleeping in the armchair. Bilbo's eyes wandered over to Tauriel but she was currently occupied with peeling the wet cloak off of Kíli, while he was desperately trying not to fall asleep.

"Tauriel, would you like to have the other bed?" the hobbit asked, carefully avoiding to look at Kíli or the way the elf's hands were trying to untangle his overtunic from the rest.

"No, my little friend", she replied distractedly, turning again to focus on her task. Bilbo shrugged and made himself comfortable, Gandalf doing the same and lightening pipe.

Kíli tried to bat away her hands once she had removed his over tunic and he was only in his shoes, pants and a light shirt. Tauriel was having none of it thought and gave him a friendly smile.

"Take it off, you'll just get worse if you keep it", she reminded him gently and he obeyed.

When she leaned closer to lift the shirt over his head he turned his head to whisper something into her ear.

"Can't wait to have your way with me, can you?" he murmured. When she pulled away, mouth agape and eyes wide, he thought, for a moment, that he had gone too far in his sleepy state. Yet, when he saw her lips twitch in the candlelight, he knew better.

"I've been delaying to search you for a while now", she answered after a moment of consideration and he grinned up at her. When she pulled his shirt over his head his eyes finally fell on the wounds. While they didn't pain him anymore and were sufficiently healed, he still dreaded looking at them. They served as a constant reminder of how close he'd come to dying and of how much he had lost.  
As his face surfaced form the fabric his grin first turned into a grimace and then into a yawn. Tauriel chuckled at this and started pulling off his boots. Somehow, the dwarf found the energy to wriggle out of his pants and within moments he was curled into the bed.

For a brief moment Tauriel hesitated but then she leaned down to him, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. She knew that the others were aware of how things between her and Kíli had become, therefore she figured it wouldn't do too much harm. Besides, a kiss on the forehead was considered an innocent gesture among her people.

Opening one eye, the dwarf smiled at her.

"Go to sleep", she whispered, adding _melanin_ in her head. Yes, the others knew, but that did not mean she should openly use endearments.

Within seconds Kíli was softly snoring into his pillow and a little smirk graced Tauriel's features when she dug through her belongings, pulling out a dry tunic from her bundle. Once she had changed into the dry garment, she joined Gandalf, settling down in the remaining armchair.

"Bilbo mentioned you'd be leaving us tomorrow?" she inquired, still not entirely sure of how to start a conversation with the wizard. She genuinely liked him but she was never sure what was going on in his mind.

"Ah, yes", he replied, blowing an impressive smoke ring. "I have urgent business in the realms of men and I intend to visit Erebor to see if everything is on order", he elaborated, after watching the smoke ring disappear into thin air.

"Besides, I'm sure the King under the Mountain is anxious to hear from his brother", Gandalf added after Tauriel failed to reply anything.

"Kíli sent a letter shortly before leaving Rivendell", she informed him, turning her gaze away from the sleeping dwarf.

"He's young and reckless but he is growing up", Gandalf mused, watching the elf's face closely. To her surprise she found herself nodding at this.

"The choices he has made have not been made lightly and he is well aware of the consequences of his actions."

Tauriel knew what Gandalf was implying. Of course, Kíli wasn't stupid, he knew his kin would likely not welcome him back to the mountain, not after deciding to pursue a relationship with an elf, no matter which elf and what she had done for him.

"I just wonder if you, Tauriel of Mirkwood, are aware of the consequences?" Gandalf suddenly asked, his usually friendly eyes resting on her with a certain worry in them. It irked Tauriel a little that he still referred to her as Tauriel of Mirkwood.

"I… what do you mean?" she questioned back, not sure of how to handle the situation and what exactly Gandalf was implying.

"The… love… you share" when Tauriel was about to protest, Gandalf raised his hand. "There is no use denying it. I see it for what it is. You share a rare connection; do not deny this lightly. Not after all you have been through together."

The elf felt her blood rushing to her face and she knew she was blushing a furious shade of red.

"I don't, Mithrandir." She finally replied, eyes drifting back to Kíli.

"Then you also know what it means for you?" he asked.

Tauriel nodded. Of course she knew. There was no elf who did not know the tale of Lúthien and Beren and their tragic love. Binding your sole to a mortal was not something elves usually did. It was not only frowned upon, it also meant giving up their gift, the immortality.

"Yes, and I would rather spend this one life with him than all eternity without him" she whispered, a little embarrassed of how much it moved her to state this to somebody else. Gandalf's smile was on the edge of turning encouraging but he stopped himself.

"Is young Kíli aware of it, though?"

The hard line that suddenly appeared to her face was answer enough but she still shook her head.

"I still need to tell him", she said, a little pensive. She knew the dwarf wouldn't like it because for all the times she had saved him, he would try to refuse this. Loving a mortal was the ultimate act of sacrifice an elf could perform and he would try to force her into rethinking her decision. Yet, she also knew, she couldn't just reconsider.

"You should get some rest", Gandalf said after sitting in silence for a while, his eyes moving from Tauriel to the bed that held Kíli's sleeping form. He raised an eyebrow at her, when she became a little flustered.

"Lay down, Tauriel. Nobody can hurt him here", he reassured her and, allowing herself a yawn she had been trying to fight back for a while now, she got up and moved towards the bed.

Carefully, she slipped under the blankets and even though she told herself not to get to close to the dwarf, she placed her head next to his, his back facing her front. Silently praying that Gandalf would not notice the movement, she slipped her hand around his waist, sleep already claiming her.

For a moment, Gandalf watched the odd pair peacefully dozing in the small bed. Yes, their life would not be the easiest but he wished them all the happiness in the world for maybe, they could serve as an example of how an elf and a dwarf could not only become friends but also look upon each other with fond eyes.

The next morning Kíli woke up with his face buried in a mass of red hair that was covering two prominent shoulder blades, his arm securely wrapped around a narrow hip. For a moment the dwarf was disorientated but then he remembered arriving in Bree and falling asleep in a spectacularly comfortable bed. Well, and having Tauriel so close to him certainly made things better! He allowed himself another peaceful moment, closing his eyes once again and inhaling her scent happily. He wouldn't mind waking up like that more often. Soon, the others were stirring as well and they started packing their belongings in order to head down for breakfast.

Later, after many heartfelt goodbyes and promises of visits, Gandalf left as he had announced and Bilbo was left with an elf and a dwarf who were both clearly trying to avoid each other for the hobbit's sake. After the three of them had finished their splendid and filling breakfast, Tauriel went back to their room to gather her bow and quiver. Bilbo cleared his throat, fully intending to finally address the relationship between Kíli and Tauriel.

Kíli obviously knew what Bilbo had in mind, as his cheeks were sporting a faint blush when he heard the hobbit's tell tale throat clearing.

"I have been meaning to speak to you about…" he started but Kíli interrupted him.

"Tauriel and me, I know."

Bilbo nodded.

"Are you uncomfortable with our relationship?" Kíli really had a talent for hitting the nail right on the head, even though he didn't give himself much credit for it.

"Good gracious, no!" the hobbit exclaimed with a confused look on his face much to Kíli's relief, as he exhaled loudly, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

"Then…?" Well, being good at guessing things didn't make people clever, Bilbo reminded himself.

"Well, I think that now that you're coming home with me, I should know what to… expect." Bilbo gave him an awkward smile and Kíli became very interested in the hem of his sleeve.

"Erm…", he started, very eloquently, picking at a lose end of the sleeve.

"For now it's really nothing official but given the time, I think I'd like to court her. Properly, I mean. Even though that will mean turning my back to… everything I grew up with."

Bilbo's face turned into an emphatic expression.

"Thank you for telling me" he said and after a moment of consideration added "It will be fine, laddie".

Kíli gave an involuntary snort.

"You sound like old Balin now, Master Baggins!" He commented, returning to his usual smiling self.

"Someone has to look after you, when Lady Tauriel isn't around to have your back, eh?" the hobbit answered with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Kíli shrugged. When Tauriel entered the room, his face lit up with one of his huge grins and Bilbo found himself shaking his head fondly. The dwarf was truly ridiculous, sometimes. Especially, when the object of his affections was close by.

A moment later, Bilbo excused himself and promised to check their room for left behind items, as he had a sneaking suspicion that the dwarf was especially good at this kind of thing, and told them he'd meet them at the stable.

Once they were alone and had made sure the horse and the ponies were sufficiently saddled, they settled down on a straw bale. Sitting, Tauriel was only a few inches taller than Kíli and he could easily kiss her, if he wanted to. And by Mahal, how bad he wanted to do just that! But before, Kíli thought, he should probably tell her what he had told Bilbo. Well, he'd obviously leave out the bit about the courting but she should know that the hobbit didn't mind their relationship.

Breathing in deeply, Kíli reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, his eyes finding hers.

"Bilbo asked me about us" he said, trying to keep his voice neutral. A slightly surprised smile came to Tauriel's face.

"And what have you told him?" she asked, starting to draw invisible patterns on the back of his hand.

"What any decent dwarf would have said! I told him that this was nothing official but that given the time it might well be."

Kíli couldn't help lowering his gaze a little when he spoke, hoping with all his heart that she was okay with this. Sure, she had declared her intentions to stay with him numerous times now, even told him that she loved him but sometimes he still couldn't believe it.

When he felt her fingertips coming to a rest under his chin, gently lifting his head again, he was taken by surprise. For once, it wasn't him who was grinning like a fool!

Tauriel couldn't help the rush of utter happiness that suddenly thundered through her body. He was willing to leave everything behind. For her. Not being able to hold in her feelings any longer, she leaned forwards, catching his lips with hers. After a bit of rather shy and tender kissing, things too a different turn, when Kíli's fingers found their way into Tauriel's hair and, consequently, to the tips of her ears. Soon, he had her shivering with pleasure, and after a bit of pushing and pulling, he found himself straddling her hips.

Never in her wildest dreams had the elf considered kissing somebody smaller than herself. In fact, she had never actually pictured herself kissing anyone, but now that it had happened and she had fallen for a dwarf of all people, she wouldn't have changed it for anything on this earth. The way he was running his hands through her hair, tenderly stroking the side of her ear, while trying not to let her feel his weight… It was delicious. Desperate for more contact she pulled him closer and for a moment Kíli lost his balance, gracelessly landing on her lap.

A giggle escaped her and he sent her a playful, angry look, only to find her hands grabbing the front of his tunic, pulling him in for another kiss. Things were beginning to get rather carried away when one of the ponies moved and bumped into a pitchfork, sending it clattering to the ground.

The two lovers pulled apart a little and Kíli somehow managed to think one clear thought.

"Tauriel… Mahal, I hate to say it lass, but we should really stop now", he breathed, leaning he head onto her shoulder.

The elf could feel his hot breath on her skin and it sent a shiver down her spine. Slowly she let go of his tunic, silently mourning the loss on contact and he struggled to get back on his feet. Before he could get too far away, however, she caught his hand and pulled him back between her legs. One last kiss, she thought, claiming his lips once again. Well, and Kíli certainly didn't protest.

After a kiss that left them broth breathless, Kíli fondly picked some straw out of Tauriel's hair and she untangled some of his braids, very happy smiles dancing on both their lips.

A moment before the hobbit finally joined them Tauriel brought her mouth to his ear.

"Soon", she whispered, and without clarifying what she meant, she got up and mounted her horse. Kíli couldn't help but stare after her when she left the stable.

Before long, the three of them were back on the road and Bilbo was growing restless. He hadn't seen his beloved Shire in a long time now and was anxious to see if had changed. Well, he assured them that things in the Shire took their time when it came to change, yet, he told them he had run out of his door long ago and hadn't bother to take any precautions, which was why he was a little worried about what he'd find.

His vivacious tale made the elf and the dwarf laugh and both of them were, at least for a while, filled with pleasant anticipation upon the thought of finally seeing their new home.


	13. A letter for the King

**A/N: Please do excuse the long wait! I have a visitor at the moment and writing is a little harder like that. But I promise that I'll have a new chapter for you in two or three days and it'll be about our favourite couple and their life in the Shire! Well and I am also kind of sorry for the short chapter... but hey, next one will be longer! :) Still, I'd be happy to hear from you. **

**At this point, I think I should start thanking people for their reviews in person, especially the guests who I cannot reply to- Therefore, a big thank you for _birdy_, who faithfully replies to every chapter (big, imaginary cookie for you!) and to _Kat!_ About the grammar - I know, it's just that I have a huge problem reading and writing on a computer... can't spot a mistake without printing out a page ^^**

**Disclaimer: Guess what!**

Chapter 13: A letter for the King

After six weeks after he had sent his brother away, Fíli, King under the Mountain, found himself shaken awake by Balin. Despite considering the older dwarf his most trusted advisor, he didn't appreciate being woken in the wee hours of the morning.

"What?" he grumbled in a most un-kingly manner, eying Balin wearily. The cheery smile on the older dwarf's face suggested good news but it was way too early for any king of news really.

"You have received a bird."

Those words made Fíli sit up in anticipation.

"I presume your brother sent it."

Wordlessly, Fíli reached out with his hand, a sudden fear taking hold of him. _What if I sent him away for nothing and nobody can save him? Have I doomed him to die alone, far way from his kin?_

Bracing himself he unrolled the slip of parchment and began to read. Half way through the letter a relieved laugh escaped him and, looking up shortly, he could see the tension leaving Balin' shoulders. Quickly finishing to read he looked up again.

"He's fine", he breathed, sinking back down to his bed. Never in his whole life had he been so glad. And from the sound of it, his brother was not only mending but also regaining his youthful spirit. The thought made Fíli's heart ache in his chest. Even though things were going well under the mountain and he could never complain about a lack of company, he missed his brother dearly.

Later, once he had had breakfast and slipped into his usual clothes, he found himself in the regular morning meeting and, to the surprise of many, he was in an unusually good mood.

"You seem very… happy, my King" one of the dwarves form the Iron Hills remarked.

Fíli couldn't stop a grin forming on his face.

"Aye, I've had word from my brother" he answered, dreading the others' reaction.

Despite his best efforts rumours had started not too long ago. Rumours about a dwarf prince choosing to seek the council of elves. While nobody dared to question the king's decision openly, Fíli was still aware of how wrong most of his people found his actions towards his brother. Distasteful even.

He was quite glad that nobody knew that Tauriel was with his brother, because he himself was still a little uncomfortable with the arrangement. Besides, some of the older and therefore more prejudiced dwarves had taken to ignoring the king's brother all together and he did not fancy finding out what they would do if they knew all there was to know. Thus, the short silence that followed Fíli's announcement turned uncomfortable very quickly.

Thankfully, Dwalin chose that moment to step a little closer and his barely audible "'m glad to hear that" dissolved the tension, as the others seemed to consider the issue dealt with.

Soon, the atmosphere they were all accustomed to was back and the meeting progressed in it's usual pace, which meant endless talks about mining, restoring Erebor and Dale and the relations to the other kingdoms.

After an exhausting day, Fíli wandered to one of the few balconies that Erebor provided and took out a piece of parchment and a very battered quill.

_Dear brother,_

_I am glad to hear that the elves succeeded in saving your "sorry arse". And not for the first time, I should point out. _

Well, that was that. There were so many things he wanted to tell and to ask but suddenly, he didn't quite know how to start. He should probably tell his brother about life under the mountain but he wasn't sure if Kíli would really appreciate it. If it was him in Rivendell he'd like to hear about his brother but he feared that Kíli might be a little jealous or angry if his older brother talked too much about the kingdom. Well, and he should probably write a few lines intended for Bilbo and maybe even Tauriel. He had a feeling that his brother was withholding information on the elf on purpose and while he was quite sure that writing everything on a piece of parchment which could easily fall into the wrong hands was not a good idea, he didn't know how else to deal with it.

After some more consideration he continued his letter, inquiring about Kíli's plans now that he was healing, the hobbit's well being and he even made up his mind and asked how the elf was doing so far away from her homeland. Also, he included a short summary of life in Erebor and reassured his brother that he was sorely missed.

Once he had finished, he thought of something else he could write about Tauriel, adding "_Uncle wouldn't have been pleased at how much your life seems to depend on your pointy-eared friend but I am actually thankful that you found someone who's willing to look after you when I can't" _to the letter.

Satisfied with his reply he wrote one final paragraph, informing his brother that he'd sent an envoy with a small share of the treasure to the Shire so Kíli could spend a comfortable time there before eventually returning to the mountain. Because as far as Fíli was concerned that would happen at some point, give or take a few years.


	14. Out and About in the Shire

**A/N: Another update! Took a while to write this but once I had started it was finished way too soon! I hope you enjoy it and, as always, don't forget to share your thoughts :)**

**As always, I'd like to say thank you to all of you for your lovely and encouraging reviews. They mean the world to me! As I can't send the guests a personal message I will just continue doing it here. Therefore, thanks _birdy_ for staying with me! And thanks _Seba_ for your first review on this! (Also, is this you, old friend, or a weird coincidence? ;D ) **

Chapter 14: Out and About in the Shire

June was usually a remarkably nice month in the Shire. It was quiet, as usual, the sun was shining not too warm and not too cold, the first crops were harvested and people were in an even better mood than normal.

Yet, the 22 of June this year proved to be one of the most eventful and unusual days the Shire had seen in decades.

First, it was the day of the big auction which was taking place, as the now assumedly dead Bilbo Baggins of Bag End had failed to return home after running off after a band of dwarves and secondly, but the Shire folk was yet unaware that, it would be the day that said Bilbo Baggins was going to return home from said adventure. However, and that is what was eventually going to cause the biggest outrage, he wasn't going to return alone. No, the once respectable Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was going to return home in the company of a dwarf-prince and a red-haired she-elf, both of them far away form their home.

It was half past noon when a very excited hobbit, an amused looking dwarf and a rather curious elf-maiden took the last turn towards their new and, in case of the former, old, home.

Bilbo had grown increasingly quiet and pensive the closer they got to their home and now he was practically bouncing in his saddle. Kíli was torn between a bittersweet melancholy, for the last time he had set foot into the Shire his brother had been with him, and badly disguised curiosity at the elf's reaction. Tauriel, though, couldn't help smiling at the beautiful nature. After all the death and destruction she had seen it was a relief to see flowers, meadows and trees thriving in the soft summer air. She knew Kíli was watching her and didn't even try to hide her happiness.

All of a sudden, the hobbit stopped short and a wordless cry came from his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kíli asked, but before the hobbit could give an answer, he saw for himself. Plenty of hobbits were walking in and out of Bag End, carrying things, shouting for bargains and offering money. Quite obviously, they had stumbled right into a big auction.

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Bilbo finally, still on his pony and, therefore, towering over the other hobbits.

The surprise was imaginably big when the hobbits, after their initial shock, recognized no other than Bilbo Baggins, rightful owner of Bag End and all the plunder they were hoping to buy. It took a lot of patience, Tauriel and Kíli fingering their swords and daggers and even more explanations before some of the hobbit's possessions were handed back. Other buyers were not so willing to accept the return of the Baggins of Bag End and in the end Bilbo was forced to use some of his share of the treasure form under the mountain to buy his own belongings back. Despite his guests' protests he refused to take any of their money, as he knew neither of them had a lot, considering the circumstances they had left Erebor in. Anyway, he was glad they were with him, as the sudden tranquillity felt a little foreign to him.

Once his very unexpected and most unwelcome visitors had left, which took way too long for his liking, they carried all their belongings into Bag End, dropping them unceremoniously into the living room. As soon as Tauriel and Kíli got rid of their little bundles, they hurried back outside, eager to help Bilbo unloading his pony. He had, after all, two small chests of gold and silver and there were enough food supplies left to last them a day or two.

"How does it feel to be back, Master Baggins?" Kíli asked, a bright smile playing around his lips when he noticed the slightly weary way Bilbo eyed him when he stepped closer to the wooden chest.

"Good, very good" the hobbit sighted contently.

"But come outside, my friends! The weather is lovely and I have not enjoyed a pipe since we left Bree!"

Even though Tauriel did not smoke she joined the dwarf and the hobbit on the little bench outside the hobbit hole and while they were animatedly talking about the beginning of their adventure, she took in her surroundings.

The hobbit had not promised too much. All the flowers and trees were colourful and green and the air was clean. She wasn't listening to the conversation going on beside her and was startled out of her thoughts when Kíli addressed her.

"… right, Tauriel?"

His grin was infectious and she found herself smiling back but had to admit that she had not the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"Pardon me, I wasn't listening", she confessed, still smiling.

"I was telling our friend that we could go hunting later today to see if we can find something appropriate for a celebratory dinner", he explained.

The hobbit beside him seemed very pleased and the elf couldn't find it in her to object. Besides, it would be nice to stroll around the peaceful area with Kíli. Oh, and maybe they would actually find game, which would provide the first decent dinner since their departure from Rivendell. Nodding her approval she got up, directing a smile into the direction of Bilbo.

"Shall I start …" she waved her hand towards the door, indicating that she wanted to help. Bilbo shook his head.

"Oh no, Tauriel! You're both guests here and we have all had enough trouble for a while. I'll deal with it later when you're out hunting."

Bilbo was, in fact, very pleased with that plan. While it was possible to buy pork, poultry and beef on the markets of the Shire, venison or turkey or even the odd boar were a welcome variation. Well, and he also needed to prepare rooms for his guests. _Or a room?_ He wondered.

"I will prepare the guest rooms when you're out and about", he stated carefully, shooting a look at Kíli and Tauriel.

The hobbit could have sworn that he saw a faint blush creeping into Tauriel's cheeks as her eyes flickered over to Kíli. He seemed to be fighting the reflex of sucking his lower lip into his mouth; something he often did when he was nervous or at a loss for words, as Bilbo had noted throughout their journey.

Apparently the couple hadn't discussed that yet. But then, bless him, Bilbo remembered Kíli's words. _Given the time, I think I'd like to court her. Properly, I mean. _

Deciding to make the decision for the couple, Bilbo got up, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Actually, let me show them to you first" he announced and, not waiting for them to follow, bustled back into the hole.

Tauriel felt a now familiar warmth settle in her belly when Kíli jumped from the bench and offered her his hand. Smiling at him she took it and even though it was a little awkward to walk like that she didn't mind. It was, after all, only a short distance.

Moments later they found Bilbo eagerly waiting for them to join him.

"I think, you will like these rooms" he said, apparently very pleased with himself, when he opened the door to one of the many rooms in the corridor they were currently in and the elf and the dwarf followed him into the room.

It was lovely, to say the least. A window through which the sun was shining and from where Tauriel could make out the distant outline of a forest, a desk right in front of the window and a very comfortable and soft looking bed, big enough to host at least three small elves.

Clearing his throat in a very characteristic manner, Bilbo moved swiftly towards one of the walls, pushing a doorknob that Tauriel hadn't spotted before. To her surprise another door opened, which led into another room. It turned out to be a bedroom of the same size, the only difference being a fireplace on the wall facing the door.

"This is quite… perfect", Kíli said quietly and Tauriel could only nod in agreement.

Bilbo's face broke out into a gigantic smile and, rubbing his hands together in ill-disguised glee, he looked at them with a gleam in his eyes.

"Brilliant! I will prepare them after tea time" he reassured them. Hoping that Kíli wouldn't use any of the wooden chests as a doormat, he left the couple to their own devices and happily made his way into the kitchen.

Hesitantly, Tauriel sat down on the bed. It looks hadn't betrayed it, as she found it to be incredibly soft and suddenly, she felt the very strong need to throw herself back into the pillows. For a moment she considered the silly notion but before she could act on it, Kíli sat down next to her gingerly. She noticed how his eyes were wistfully wandering towards the pillows as well and, not suspecting the sudden motion, he turned swiftly, tackling her into the pillows.

Taken aback by his actions, Tauriel yelped in surprise, joining his laughter once the initial shock had worn off. A moment later, when they had both regained their breath, Kíli shifted a little and, suddenly a little shy, placed his head onto her shoulder, sneaking his arm around her waist. Smiling to herself, Tauriel rested her cheek against his head, weaving her the fingers of her left hand through the strong ones resting on her right hipbone.

"This could be really nice" Kíli murmured, relishing in the feeling of being able to snuggle up to his elf.

"Perfect even", she agreed.

Kíli grinned, moving a little closer in order to press his lips to her neck ever so softly. The feel of his stubbly chin made her giggle but she discovered that it was also oddly pleasant.

"It's neither in a mountain, nor in a forest. It's … in between." Kíli's lips were gently brushing against her skin as he spoke, sending shivers down her spine.

"Hmmm" she hummed in agreement. After enjoying the comfortable silence for a while, she sighted.

"We should get going, melamin."

A considerably big part of her wanted to stay like this for the next couple of weeks but knowing the hobbit, she was quite certain that he'd like to have his dinner secured sooner rather than later. Besides, she was also curious about her new home and she wanted to explore it nearly as badly as she wanted to explore another relatively unfamiliar territory.

"What does it mean?" Kíli asked again. Slowly getting up she raised an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Catch me and I might tell you", she said, darting out of his lose embrace and into the hallway, searching for bow and quiver.

"Not fair!" He chanted after her when he climbed out of the bed and went after her but he only saw her lightly jumping out of the door, her long red hair dancing behind her. For a moment, Kíli stood still, mesmerized by the sight. It still felt like a dream to him, having her here, being able to call her his. Well, technically, that wasn't true (_Yet!_ A voice in his head whispered, a tad too hopeful for it not to be dopey) but for once, he decided, he wanted to be ridiculously optimistic and not bother with seeing all the difficulties that were there.

Grabbing his own bow and quiver he ran after her.

Bilbo was growing happier every minute. Being home after almost a year of journeying through Middle Earth was wonderful and he enjoyed himself tremendously. Dusting everything from the mantelpiece to the smallest picture frame, he started singing to himself, not noticing that he had picked up the song of the lonely mountain that, long ago, the deceased dwarf king had sung in the very same place he was standing in right now.

The hobbit's thoughts wandered from dusting to cooking to preparing the guestrooms and he gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder. He had done a good job, finding the perfect accommodation for his visitors, for there were plenty of guestrooms in Bag End. Oh yes, and he was looking forward to the weeks to come. First of all, he had a feeling that Tauriel and Kíli would provide him with meat whenever he wanted some, secondly, he knew that neither of them minded telling stories (and Bilbo loved stories) and, last but not least, it would be interesting to have an elf and a dwarf here in Hobbiton.

Unaware of the looks that the hobbits were giving them, Kíli raced after Tauriel till he reached the border of a forest, squinting against the sun in order to get a better look at his surroundings. He could have sworn that she had just been in eyeshot a moment ago but suddenly she had disappeared. A little uncertain now, he called out for her, not noticing how she silently approached him from behind.

A light touch on his shoulder made him turn around in a hurry, fumbling for his knife. Before he could do much damage, however, Tauriel had him pressed against a tree trunk, the cracked bark pressing into his back.

"I could have killed you", she teased, holding him to the tree with both hands raised above his head. To her amusement, Kíli's mouth turned into a pout. It was quite adorable, really.

"That was unfair!" He exclaimed stubbornly.

"Oh really?" Tauriel breathed, crouching down just enough for her to lower her hands, only to reattach them to his shoulders, still pressing him into the tree.

Agonizingly slow she leaned in.

"Still unfair?" she murmured before blowing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Yes" he answered, eagerly trying to lean towards her a little more, her hands still holding him in place.

"Still?" Her voice grew even softer before she let go off him.

"I'll show you unfair" he murmured playfully and desperately smashed his lips into hers. Tauriel could practically feel her heart beating out of her chest and she found herself clinging to him for dear life. Her entire body seemed to fade, the sensation of Kíli being everywhere. His hands were on her back, in her hair, on her ears, lingering on her hips and his soft lips were caressing hers in the most delightful manner. Suddenly, he broke the contact. Ready to complain, Tauriel opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) only to find him grinning at her most cheekily, one eyebrow raised.

"That, my dear Tauriel, is unfair" he panted before darting further into the woods, laughing when he heard her frustrated groan.

It took them a while before they actually found game but somehow they managed to shoot a deer. Well, Kíli spotted it and Tauriel shot it, because he had been sneaking his hands into the lower locks of her hair distractedly once they had found relatively hidden spot. Patience had never been one of Kíli's strengths and he had been bored but when he spotted a barely visible movement, seconds before a deer made an entrance into the little clearing they were watching he was quick to alert Tauriel to it's presence.

Not long after that they started their way back to Hobbiton in peaceful silence.

This time, however, they did notice the queer looks people were giving them and Tauriel even heard one mother tell her three curly-haired, blond children to "come away from that foreign folk". She decided to ignore it for now, though. It had been quite obvious from Bilbo's tales that hobbits were not used to strangers and she couldn't really blame them for the whispers.

Once they reached Bag End, the deer slung over Kíli's shoulder (even though it was almost touching the ground), they were greeted by a very relaxed looking Bilbo. His eyes widened in delight when he saw that they had been successful and he promised to prepare a decent meal while they cleaned themselves. Kíli offered to help him skin the dead animal and Tauriel slipped into the bathroom, looking forward to scrubbing the dirt of her knees, because somehow, she had found herself on her knees quite often today. _That's what you get for binding yourself to a dwarf._ _Better get used to that_, she told herself with a smile.

They spent a very merry evening in the cosy living room of Bag End and Bilbo had indeed prepared a most splendid dinner. After they had eaten, they settled down in comfortable chairs by the fireplace and shared more stories. This time, Tauriel listened carefully, as Kíli was telling a story of how he and his brother had once annoyed their uncle so much that he had actually threatened to shave their heads and he soon had them all laughing hard enough to be crying.

Bilbo wiped away a stray tear that was making its way down his cheeks. "Good gracious, I would have paid good money to see your uncle with flour all over his hair and beard" he gasped, sending the others into a new fit of giggles.

Hours later, they bade each other a good night and went into their respective rooms but while Kíli had no trouble falling asleep, Tauriel was restless. She had become so used to sleeping close to the dwarf that she found herself missing his presence. For a moment she debated whether she should sneak into his room or not but then decided that resistance was pretty much futile and she got up, tiptoeing through her room and opening the door to his. He was curled up in the middle of the bed, his back facing her and she could her his soft snores. She had always thought that snoring would annoy her in a partner but somehow it soothed her now. Well, as long as it wasn't too loud. Quickly, she closed the door and glided over to the bed, barely making a noise.

Biting her lip she crept under the bedspread and curled around him. When she placed her arm around him he shifted in his sleep and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Shhhh, 's me" she whispered into his hair and soon they were both fast asleep.


	15. Customs and Neighbourhood Troubles

**A/N: Hello again! **

**I want to thank all of you for your lovely reviews and your delight in this story! I am more than happy to hear that you enjoy this so far and hope that you will stick with me till the end, which is, as I'd like to point out, not even in sight! There are so many things I want to write about and I can't wait to do so!**

**Before you get to read the chapter, I'd like to say that I have NO idea if there are butchers in Hobbiton but for the sake of the story there are. Also, I have to admit that I see the problem of Tauriel's height and the hobbit beds. However, Bilbo likes big and comfy beds and Tauriel can fit into them, as long as she doesn't try to stretch. However, at some point in this story she will get her own, bigger bed. And if you don't concern yourself with such (minor) issues, forgot what I said and don't bother to remember it up to the chapter that will deal with the bed thing ;)**

**Anyway – enjoy reading this and well… please do leave feedback, I'm always happy to hear form you! **

Chapter 15: Customs and Neighbourhood Troubles

Tauriel woke to the feeling of warm sunlight tickling her nose. Carefully avoiding waking the dwarf who was now sleeping behind her, his face again buried in her hair, she stretched. And immediately encountered a problem. The bed was too small.

While it hadn't been a problem to sleep once she had curled herself around Kíli a little, it proved to be a lot more difficult to give her long limbs all the freedom they wanted in the morning. Yet, before she could drag herself into a sitting position, Kíli's grip on her waist grew stronger.

" 's t' early" he mumbled, his voice rather sleepy. Opening one eye he blinked into the sunlight.

Tauriel stifled a laugh at his grumpiness. She should have known that, given the opportunity, Kíli would turn into a terrible grumpy thing in the morning. Somehow, it fit his personality, she thought. Turning her body so she could face him she gave him a wry smirk.

"Ah, but it's a lovely day and the sun is already up!" she exclaimed, pressing a tender kiss to his nose.

"Mpf" was all the response she got and this time she really did laugh out loud.

Her twinkling laugher finally managed to pull Kíli from his sleepy state.

"What are you laughing at, elf?" he shot back with no real venom in his voice. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You, Master Dwarf" she answered.

Kíli really didn't want to move. The bed was comfortable, it was very cosy, not to mention warm, and he would gladly spent eternity sharing the morning sun in bed with his elf.

"I can do what ever I want, I am a prince", he informed her with as much dignity he could muster, when she removed his arm from her and got up.

"Is that so, your grumpiness?" Tauriel asked.

Kíli couldn't help the snort that escaped him. She was more than a match for him, really. Before he could complain any further, Tauriel took hold of the blanket and pulled it form him.

"Up!" she commanded. With a sigh he obeyed, eyeing her long red hair wistfully when she turned around to look out of the window. Apparently he had forgotten to draw the curtains but it didn't bother him much.

"Tauriel?" he asked hesitantly, painfully aware of how small and shy he suddenly sounded while he was picking at the hem of his shirt. Confused by his tone she turned around, only to find him looking at her with those big brown eyes, his cheeks a little pinker than normal.

"Yes, melamin?" She was curious what made him speak in such a delicate voice. While he had first been looking into her eyes he now became very interested in the wooden floorboards beneath his feet.

"Can I… Can… Would you… allowmetobrushyourhair?" he mumbled very quiet and very quickly, his cheeks growing even redder. Tauriel could all but feel the dimples appearing on her cheeks when she tried not to grin at his display. She didn't know a lot about dwarven culture but she was aware of their fondness for hair and suspected that it might mean a great deal if she let him brush her hair.

Still smiling she knelt in front of him and gently put her index finger under his chin, lifting his head so she could meet his gaze.

"Why wouldn't I let you?" she asked carefully, knowing that she should probably find out what exactly it would mean because his antics were speaking volumes to her.

Kíli was a little surprised at her question. Of course he hadn't assumed that she would be aware of these things but for some reason he hadn't expected her to answer his question with a question. Giving her an uncertain smile he took a deep breath.

"Hair is very… important to us dwarves" he began. Tauriel nodded encouragingly, debating whether or not to put her forehead against his but finally deciding against it when one of his hands found her cheek, tenderly caressing it with his thumb. He seemed to become oddly fascinated by the movement and was clearly avoiding an answer.

"Kíli?" she asked. He bit his lip, apparently more flustered than he had ever been around her. Swallowing hard he willed himself into an explanation.

"Letting me brush your hair would be considered a great intimacy among my people", he said, his voice growing stronger with every word. "Brushing someone's hair is equal to expressing a great deal of care… erm… love" he corrected himself, "and well, after that there are… more things."

Tauriel's smile made his heart sing. She didn't laugh it him, or discourage him, she simply looked at him with a question in her eyes. _What other things? _

She didn't have to ask.

"There is also braiding", he continued, distractedly reaching for a strand of her long her with his other hand. She gave a light nod.

"And, well…" he seemed to grow a little restless again, his hand letting go of her hair and finding her other cheek. "The highest form of admiration and displaying affection in such a way would be braiding beads into your hair."

Tauriel nodded again, expecting him to relax a little now that he had enlightened her about the customs of his folk but something else seemed to be on his mind that made her reach out to him, cupping on of his hands against her cheek.

"What else is there?" she asked.

Kíli bit his lip but then a newfound determination found its way onto his face.

"The beads… we only do that for family or you know … when we are courting someone."

Tauriel didn't know how to respond to that. Somewhere, deep down, she should have known, she told herself. And in a way she was quite glad that he had brought up the topic of customs and relationships because even though they had both been quite clear about their feelings for each other (well, and their actions did speak for themselves), it was time to think about customs, what they would mean to them.

Not receiving any kind of reaction from her, Kíli grew restless again.

"I… wouldn't do that of course, if you didn't want me to" he declared hastily, his hands still cupping her face but she could feel a nervous twitch in one of his thumbs.

"Oh Kíli," she murmured. "How often do I have to tell you that I have no intentions of ever leaving this behind?"

She hoped he understood the implication but if his blinding smile was anything to go by he did. Pulled out of his shy and somewhat serious mood, he swooped down to her (if you could call it that) and closed the already small gap between their lips with a smack. Much to her amusement he seemed to be too excited to deepen the kiss and moments later he was all but hopping through the room, searching for a comb. Tauriel shook her head with a fond smile on her lips.

"Wait here, you silly dwarf", she said, getting up from the floor and vanishing into her room. Kíli didn't really register that she was gone up to the moment she pressed a comb into his hand and knelt down in front of him, facing the window.

Carefully, oh so carefully, he began to move the comb through her hair, not uttering a single word. Tauriel closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of his fingers gently moving through her hair, sometimes stopping to massage her scalp a little or to untangle a strand of long her. She was quite sure she had never felt quite so … worshipped in her entire life. He didn't need to say it, she knew it from the delicacy he proved to possess. She didn't know how long they head been sharing a quiet moment when Kíli cleared his throat.

"What about you? Elves I mean" he asked, never stopping to brush her hair with gentle movements.

Now it was Tauriel's turn to blush and she was quite grateful that Kíli couldn't see her face from behind her back.

"We don't have many courting customs, it's mostly done in private and I have never concerned myself with it. Not much. But well… ", She found herself hesitating in slight embarrassment, "… in order to be married or for a marriage to be consummated… I, er, I mean the bride, would have to be… deflowered".

She felt Kíli's movements slow down and half-expected the comb to clatter to the ground but he picked up his pace again, seemingly searching for an answer. After a moment of slightly awkward silence, she heard him take a deep breath.

"This is actually not very different from how we… do it".

Kíli was glad to notice that his voice was a lot more stable than he felt right now. Obviously they had to discuss this because he had not the faintest clue of elven custom, especially when it came to relationships but somehow the topic of sharing a bed for other purposes then sleeping … Well. He certainly didn't consider that an area of expertise. Apparently Tauriel didn't either though, which made him feel a little better.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked, glad she could focus on the little garden she could see from the window.

"Nothing happens till we're married. Females are rare among dwarves and they get to decide the pace of things."

"So… you never…?" Tauriel couldn't bring herself to finish the question, even though she should have been able to. She was, after all over 600 years old and certainly no stranger to desire. At least she stopped being one a few weeks ago when her dwarf came into her life, turning everything upside down.

"No", he answered simply.

"Neither have I" she said, relieved to end the conversation.

"Beside… No dwarrrow with only the slightest bit of intelligence would have me."

She couldn't help a little laugh escaping her and she felt herself relaxing when Kíli chuckled as well.

Not long after that he handed her the comb and took a few steps around her in order to come face to face with her.

"I am honoured that you let me brush your hair" he exclaimed in an overly formal manner and Tauriel felt another smile tugging at her lips.

"The pleasure was all mine" she assured him and he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She couldn't help the curious hand wandering into her hair and to her delight her fingertips came in touch with two very delicate braids he had woven into her hair. They started above her ears and were joined at the back of her head. Moving down a little further she felt an unfamiliar clasp holding them together. Shooting a confused look at Kíli she waited for an explanation.

"Oh… that. It's one of my own. It's just a hair clip but I had to fix them somehow. I hope that's okay?"

Even though Tauriel's smile was answer enough she nodded, pulling him closer to her and allowing her arms to sneak around his waist. Slowly, they both leaned in, finding each other's lips. Kíli was sure that he would never get tired of the way her soft lips felt against his. Soon, the gentle movements were becoming less gentle and more passionate and, careful not to undo the braids in her hair, Kíli moved his hands to both sides of her face. Quite by accident, one of his hands slipped and he ended up stroking feather light lines on her neck. He loved how Tauriel's fingers curled into his shirt when he removed his other hand from her cheek and his fingers found the tip of her ear. An involuntary moan escaped her and suddenly breathing was becoming harder and harder for Kíli.

A pleasant shiver ran over his body when one of her hands let go of his shirt, her elegant fingers sneaking into the deep neckline. The caress of her cool fingers against his warm skin made him go weak in the knees and he was quite sure that his blood was done circulating normally.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed before a soft knock made them pull apart, breathing hard and still lost in each others gaze.

"Um… I am sorry to interrupt" the hobbit on the other side of the door was clever, Kíli mused, but he couldn't reply, for Bilbo carried on a moment later. "But Kíli, you have received a raven."

Kíli rushed towards the door, leaving Tauriel behind, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"And what a grumpy one it is!" the hobbit added.

Before Kíli yanked the door open he looked back at Tauriel with an apologetic smile but she waved her hand, indicating that it way okay.

"I'll be with you in a moment" she reassured him and before she could say anything else, Kíli was following the hobbit into the living room.

A while later, when Tauriel had slipped into an old and hardly worn green dress, she joined Kíli and Bilbo, finding Bilbo fussing about a kettle and Kíli holding the letter with shaking hands. She was quite sure she saw tears glistening in his eyes but thought it better not to mention it.

"What news?" she asked, hoping for good ones.

"'s all fine" Kíli murmured, the saddest smile possible forming on his face.

"I just really miss him. We have never been separated for such a long time and while I am more than grateful to be here with you, both of you, in fact … it's still strange and new to me."

Neither Tauriel nor Bilbo could claim to know the feeling but they did their best to cheer him up. For Bilbo that meant preparing a generous second breakfast and Tauriel sat down beside Kíli, resting a comforting hand on his leg.

"He says he is glad that you're here, though" he informed the elf and her shy smile made the ache in his heart a little more bearable.

After extending Fíli's greetings to Bilbo and informing his companions that a messenger from the Lonely Mountain was on his way, Kíli and Tauriel enjoyed their first and Bilbo's second breakfast and soon, the dwarf and the elf excused themselves, leaving the hobbit alone for a few hours, promising to be back for tea, for Bilbo seemed especially fond of tea. And indeed, his four o'clock tea had been the meal most sorely missed by the hobbit. Therefore, he decided, it was completely reasonable to take great care of enjoying it to the extreme, now that he was back in Bag End.

While Bilbo spent the next hours answering old letters and making a short trip to the market, Kíli and Tauriel set out to see if there was work to be done.

Bilbo's trip to the market turned out to be an annoyance to many of his neighbours and while most of them talked behind his back (and would continue to do so for the rest of his life), a few of them, the old Gaffer, his gardener, among them, were glad to see Master Baggins return.

Trying to keep uncomfortable conversations about his adventures to a minimum, he stocked up on vegetables and allowed himself to buy some of the more exquisite tobacco leaf. He had planned to end his errands with a well-deserved ale at the Green Dragon but when he noticed people were trying to follow him, evidently hoping to get a story or two, he decided it could wait. Even though he knew he couldn't escape forever, he didn't feel quite ready yet. In a few days or weeks, he would gladly share his adventures with whoever was willing to listen but for now, he found the comforting silence of Bag End much more inviting.

Meanwhile, Kíli and Tauriel were growing used to the voiced behind their backs. Most hobbits of the Shire had seen a dwarf before as the Blue Mountains weren't too far from the borders, but elves were a far less common sight, for hobbits preferred the comforts of home to wandering in the woods, searching for elves and other wondrous things.

Soon, it became only too obvious that neither of the two smiths wanted Kíli's help, even though hobbits knew about the talent most dwarves possessed when it came to working in a forge and neither healers nor butchers wanted an elf involved in their respective business.

A little deflated at the subtle hostility and mistrust that seemed to follow them wherever they went, they ended up in the woodland they had visited the day before. Kíli seemed nervous and his jittery movements were having a similar effect on Tauriel.

Sinking down to the ground, his back leaning against a big oak tree, he huffed.

"I hate being idle", he complained, reaching for a fallen branch and a knife. Not knowing what to do with himself he began to carve random patterns into the wood and Tauriel, who sat down next to him, found herself oddly fascinated by the craftsmanship.

"You can't blame them though, can you?" she started. While she understood and shared his frustration she also saw the reasons behind the hobbits' behaviour. They were not used to strangers in the Shire, especially when they were painfully obviously not hobbits and, as they had come asking for work and offering their help, were apparently planning to stay for a while. Hobbits liked visitors and stories and some of them were more curious than they would have liked to admit but they were still a gentle folk.

"I guess not", Kíli admitted, though he didn't seem too happy about it. "Still, you'd think they'd be grateful for a pair of extra hands."

Tauriel was about to agree when she remembered how she had first reacted to the dwarves in the dungeons of Mirkwood. It seemed like something from another world but the memory was still on her mind.

"Compared to the mistrust that runs between our two races… this is not too bad", she finally reasoned. And Kíli nodded in agreement.

"Thorin would never allow anyone near his tools in the forge, especially not someone who is not a dwarf", Kíli said, accepting her reasoning.

"Still, I don't like this much either" Tauriel admitted, wondering why she hadn't brought some arrows with her that needed fixing. Probably something she could do tomorrow, she thought. Thinking of arrows gave her an idea, though.

"You're an archer", she said. The moment the words had left her mouth she felt stupid. That may not have been the smoothed conversation starter, she thought, when she caught Kíli's eyes, confusion all over his face.

"Yes?" he answered.

"And from what I saw I'd say a fairly decent one" she elaborated, pleased to see the proud little grin on his face.

"Best shot in the Blue Mountains", he confirmed proudly. Then he shrugged, adding "Then again, there are not many archers among my kin."

Tauriel smiled. "Would you like to learn some things about elven archery?" she proposed.  
For a moment, Kíli seemed to be uncertain about how to react to that question, his face a mixture of surprise, hope and maybe even a tiny amount of hurt. When he understood that she meant no harm, he nodded eagerly.

"Might as well do something useful with the time, eh?" he asked, knife forgotten in his hand.

Tauriel, glad he understood her intentions, nodded.

"Besides… I thought you could maybe teach me some things about the fighting techniques of dwarves?"

She sounded hopeful. Way too hopeful, even but she couldn't care less. She was well aware of the fact that she shouldn't be offering to train a dwarf, nor should she be asking him for advice but she supposed that here, in the Shire, all those rules and norms were far from important, let alone valid. Nobody was here to stop them.

"I'd like that" the dwarf beside her answered, a genuine smile on his face.

It had been ages since he had used a weapon, both for training and to defend himself and while he did not particularly fancy needing it for a battle, he certainly didn't mind some friendly sparring, especially not with his elf. He would never say it out loud but in the privacy of his mind a fantasy had developed that involved some fighting with training swords, a lonely place in the woods, a very pretty, very wanton red haired elf and himself. He bit his lip and forced the images form his mind, reminding himself that he shouldn't let things get out of hand. They may be running away from customs but that didn't mean that he could ignore them completely. And he wouldn't. As soon as he could get his hands on something other than wood he would try to persuade one of the smiths to let him use his forge. Because while he knew whom he wanted to court and that it would be welcome, he was lacking something very central. Courting beads.

Deciding that the matter could wait he got up, offering Tauriel his hand.

"Bilbo will be waiting for us" he explained happily and pulled her to her feet with as much gallantry as he could muster.

The hobbit was a little scandalized when he heard about his visitors' misfortune but encouraged their idea of training each other. Even though he was sure there would be no need for weapons in the Shire he understood that it would be silly to become unguarded and waste years of training. Besides, he had no idea how else he could keep the two busy because while he was more than content with his slow and comfortable life at Bag End, he knew that the others needed a certain amount of adventure and excitement.

That evening Tauriel didn't wait for Kíli to fall asleep before she slipped under the covers. Shortly before she drifted off to sleep, Kíli's hand caressing lazy circles over her stomach, an unbidden thought came to her mind. There was one thing she still hadn't told Kíli and it made her stomach turn. Gandalf had warned her not to keep her fate from her lover but somehow she just couldn't bring herself to burden him with that knowledge just yet. Willing the thought from her mind she concentrated on the feeling of his hands on her body and, for a split second, wished that modesty had not made her put on the light sleeping gown she was wearing.

She could feel Kíli's breath becoming more even and his other hand brushed her hair away from her neck.

"Stop thinking" he murmured, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

Sighting happily she pressed her back closer to his chest and was pleasantly surprised when the hand caressing her stomach moved a little further upwards, drawing her body even closer to his.


	16. Balance

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long wait! I don't usually do that but I had a friend over for a couple of days and I think I may have written too furiously for a while because my stupid hand won't stop hurting and it's making typing rather slow and somewhat painful -.-  
Anyway, next chapter outline is already written and I hope I'll be able to finish it over the weekend :)  
Enjoy what's to come!  
PS: Thank you SO MUCH for all the kudos, the views and the comments, they do, quite simply, make my day a lot brighter!  
PPS: By the way, I'd like to apologize for typos. I am very bad at reading stuff on computer screens and don't really feel like printing all this. So, big big sorry, I know they are a bother and express my deepest regret. Well, I'm not that sorry, it's my eyes that should be ashamed. Anyway, sorry about that!**

**Sky25: Thank you very much for your first review :) You made me very happy and I hope you enjoy the new chappy!**

**Fee: Cheers for taking the time to review! I am very glad to hear that you enjoy my story and I'm curious to hear more about your thought on Bree! Where did that come from?**

**hole: thanks a lot! **

**birdy: faithful as ever - thank you! **

**AND: THANKS SO MUCH! TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY, LIKE IT, TAKE THE TIME TO TELL ME AND SO ON AND SO FORTH. This is now my most popular story and I am very proud and very happy. Keep up your motivating reviews, I think I have never been more excited whenever I received an email ;) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

Chapter 16: Balance

Kíli couldn't remember the last time he woke up before the person he was sharing a bed with. It had always been Fíli or whomever he was traveling with and lately Tauriel had been the one to wake up first. Obviously, there had been a few times in Rivendell but that was different because now he was healthy and didn't spend all day in bed, trying to sleep. Deciding to make the most of the situation, he snuggled up to her as best as he could, considering that he only reached up to her shoulder. Well, and that was only when he was making a point of standing impossible straight, almost on the tips of his toes and she wasn't paying attention to her position.

Careful not to wake her with a sudden movement, he inched closer and closer to her and when he was finally close enough he gently kissed the tip of her ear. To his immense surprise, Tauriel hummed in her sleep, shifting a little closer to him and Kíli could have sworn he saw the beginning of a content smile forming on her lips. Fascinated by the reaction, he leaning down again and repeated the action.

Her ear was softer than he had initially expected. While he had never given ears much thought, especially not elven ears, they now provided a never-ending source of entertainment. Hoping it wouldn't wake her, he replaced his lips with a teasing finger and started caressing her ear from tip to bottom. A shiver ran through her entire body and he couldn't prevent a sharp intake of breath when her body accidentally came in touch with his crotch.

Sensing that she was about to wake up, he withdrew his hand from her ear and went back to holding her close, trying to memorize the feeling. Before he could get comfortable again, though, she stirred and spoke in a soft voice.

"Don't stop."

She sounded shy, even to herself, but she was also curious. Her whole body was tingling and she knew her heart was racing. His touch was doing things to her she had never imagined she would, no could, feel. A little startled by her voice, Kíli moved back into his previous position, his head propped up on one hand and the other tracing the outline of Tauriel's ear.

She tried to lie still as long as she could but it was getting harder and harder to control herself. Enjoyable as Kíli's clever finger on her ear was, she wanted to kiss him, to feel his heart beating in his chest, his warmth on her body. The thought of having him above her sent a spark of desire towards a certain area of her body and without thinking, she was turning around, accidentally knocking him off his arm in the process. Within seconds he had his head back on his hand and was trying not to lose his balance while all but staring at her. Her breath was coming fast and Kíli felt like something was strangling him in a weirdly pleasant way when he noticed how blown her pupils were and the delightful shade of pink her cheeks had taken. Not able to stop himself, he lowered his head, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Tauriel couldn't really explain what led her to do it, but once his lips were on hers, she tugged not so gently at his shirt and, losing his balance again, he landed half on top of her. Both of them gasped for air, Kíli shifted a little and before either of them could grasp a clear thought, Tauriel's hands were on his shoulders holding him down, his hands in her hair and their lips were engaged in a battle neither of them was willing to end.

Tauriel could feel warm and strangely reassuring dwarf hands running through her hair and down to her neck and while Kíli seemed scared of crushing her beneath his weight, she had to admit she rather enjoyed the feeling of his sturdy upper half on hers. A heart was beating a fast tattoo against her ribs and she wasn't sure whether it was her own or his. Focussing on the glorious feeling of Kíli's body on hers she allowed her hands to move downwards, inching closer to the place where the hem of Kíli's shirt and his smallclothes had created an opportunity for her to start a careful investigation of his body. When her hands fell on a patch of warm, naked skin, she all but felt a low moan rumble in his chest and couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped her. Becoming more daring, she moved her hand a little further but before she could start exploring, his body froze under her touch.

"What is it, melamin?" she asked, her lips brushing his.

Taking a shuddering breath he opened his eyes, only to find her green ones looking up at him with worry.

"Scars! I need to get used to the scars", Kíli blurted out before Tauriel's hand could slip further under his tunic. Every fibre of his being longed for her touch but somehow, he couldn't. The mere thought of the scars on his abdomen gave him shudders and while she was obviously surprised, his outburst had the desired effect and her hand returned to safe territory, drawing lazy patterns on the fabric over his back.

"You will always be beautiful to me", Tauriel said after a moment of silence, her eyes boring into his. Kíli swallowed hard.

"I love you", he breathed, a sweet desperation in his voice.

"I love you too" Tauriel replied, carefully guiding him back down to her, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Movements that started out as passionate, driven by desire, changed into gentler caresses and tenderness.

When the midday sun stood high in the sky, burning down on Hobbiton, a mismatched pair could be seen making their way towards the woods. Both, elf and dwarf, were armed with bows and arrows and a juvenile spring was only too obvious in the latter's steps. Kíli had been overjoyed when Tauriel had handed him his bow. He had assumed that it hadn't survived the battle and with more pressing issues on his mind he hadn't given it much thought. But Tauriel had seen to it. The bow had been in a horrible condition but apparently, she had taken the time to get it fixed, or fix it herself, as Kíli suspected. She even found it a new string, which was almost of similar making to the old one that had been cut at some point during the battle. Kíli didn't remember it clearly but he was vaguely aware of a memory that made him believe that an orc or a goblin had chosen to attack once he had been out of arrows. He hadn't had time to draw his sword yet so all he could to was try and defend himself with the bow. It hadn't been very successful and had ended in his bow being torn away from him and a blade buried in his stomach. When Tauriel had handed him the fixed bow, he had been speechless at first. After a moment of silence during which he desperately tried to find the right words he had kissed her like his life depended on it and then proceeded to declare he'd always be at her service. While she didn't doubt his sincerity she didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes and it made her smile despite herself.

Soon after, they had packed a bundle with food (Bilbo had nearly forced them to take it) and promised to find something edible while out in the forest. Bilbo had clearly been delighted and promised to wait for their return before he prepared dinner.

It turned out that Kíli was quite an eager student. Tauriel had to admit that she found his determination both, impressive and adorable. She had spent the better part of the early afternoon trying to teach him how to shoot from a tree and now he was doing his best to show her exactly how good he had been paying attention. For once in his life he had listen to every single word his teacher had said, looked at every step she made and asked question after question and now he was carefully balancing on the lower branches of a tree, his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration. Taking a deep breath he narrowed his eyes in concentration and fired. The arrow hit the target, an old pillow, dead centre but before Kíli had the time to admire his aim, he lost his balance and after a futile attempt to regain it he landed on the ground in a tumble of arms and legs, letting out an almost girly squeal in the process.

Tauriel didn't know whether to laugh or to be worried. Kíli didn't move but he was definitely breathing. She could see the heavy movements of his chest.

"Kíli?" she asked, kneeling down beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

He opened one eye, looking at her, obviously torn between amusement and embarrassment.

"Can we not tell Bilbo?" he pleaded. Tauriel concluded that the only thing injured was his pride and allowed herself an amused snort.

"I think next time we'll practice getting down gracefully", she teased him, barely supressing her laughter.

"At least I hit the target" he defended himself.

"Pretty decent shot as well", she answered, deciding to humour him. At that, Kíli's pout turned into a brilliant smile and in the blink of an eye he had untangled his limbs and was leaning in to kiss her, making use of her kneeling position by getting up on his feet, crouching down in front of her. Like this he was able to kiss her without stretching his body or pulling her down.

Enjoying the gentle movements of his lips against hers, Tauriel began to forget the world around them, happily sighing into the kiss. Kíli seemed to take this as a signal, brining his hands into her hair and pulling her a tad closer. What could have been a romantic moment suddenly turned into something very different when Kíli shifted, fell into her and knocked them both to the ground. A breathless laugh escaped Tauriel.

"Silly, unbalanced dwarf" she giggled.

Kíli raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

"Maybe I am, but I am your silly, unbalanced dwarf" he purred, his hands still in her hair. When she inhaled before answering, he became very aware of their proximity and the world seemed to close in around them.

"And I wouldn't change it for the world", Tauriel finally said before Kíli couldn't resist the temptation any longer and leaned down again.

The next three weeks passed much like the first few days. Bilbo would go about his usual business, Kíli and Tauriel shared many hours of lazy cuddles and tender kisses and probably even more hours out in the forest, training with both, bows and swords. One particularly rainy day in the first week Kíli had spend the entire afternoon, as well as the night, carving two simple yet thought-out training swords from two thick oaken branches he had taken home a few days before.

He had also taken the time to answer his brother, telling him how things were going in the Shire. Many words were written about the hobbits, Bilbo, the food, a few on his training and none about his and Tauriel's relationship. Of course Kíli was aware of the fact that he'd have to tell his brother sooner or later but he decided that he would rather do that in person. Even though he did not exactly fancy revealing where he and Tauriel stood he knew that he wasn't good at keeping secrets from his brother. So the only thing he could do was wait and hope that Fíli would take his time before paying him a visit.

Then another letter had arrived during the second week.

Apparently his brother had sent word to the Blue Mountains in order to inform their mother of her sons' destiny and now Kíli found himself in a rather unfortunate position. Dís scolded Kíli for not writing to her sooner but expressed her relief about his improving condition. She also hinted (very obviously) that he should visit her in the Blue Mountains before she began her journey towards Erebor in three months time. On the one hand he would have loved to visit his mother but on the other hand, there was, again, the matter of Tauriel. Telling Fíli was one thing but telling his mother… He'd rather face an army of giant spiders on his own than tell his mother that he fully intended to court an elf, no matter how much she would object. And object she would. She would probably forgive him after a while but being Thorin's sister she grew up on tales about the arrogance and selfishness of elves. He postponed the problem by telling his mother that he considered visiting but needed some more time before he felt comfortable to travel on his own. He felt a little bad about lying but he told himself that it was only half a lie because it did make sense to get back into training before he went on the short journey. Still, he promised to visit her before the end of August, which left him about six weeks.

He might have been a little too optimistic but he hoped that by then he would have figured out how to explain his relationship to his mother.

The day after his mother's letter arrived started out as almost every day had. The sun woke the sleeping couple in the early hours of the morning, they spent a generous amount of time cuddling and, to Tauriel's secret delight, Kíli had grown a bit bolder and was not too shy to let his hands wander a little more than before. His touch was undeniably thrilling but as much as she enjoyed being touched, she desperately wanted to touch as well. It was torture enough to know that they had inflicted a certain amount of chastity onto themselves and while she didn't regret it, she wouldn't have minded to take things a little further. Yet, respect forbid it, so she contented herself with caressing every bit of skin she could reach, running her hands over his torso, wondering what it would feel like without a shirt. She knew she wasn't being reasonable but sometimes it wasn't easy to be over 600 years old and to find oneself driven by desire. Thankfully, she wasn't alone on this because as much as Kíli flinched when he feared her hands would wander under his shirt, his body betrayed him. In a way it made her giddy and a little breathless to feel his arousal pressed against her own body. But this was something they had to agree on and something they were going to take their time for. What were a few months compared to 600 years? Well, she hoped it wouldn't bee too long. Because with nothing else to do and the many solitary hours they spend in each others company… She liked to believe that anything could happen.

Again, the midday sun saw them off towards the woods, this time equipped with their wooden swords. They had decided to give sparring a try, both of them secretly tired of concentrated training and calculated moves. Arriving at one of their preferred clearings, they threw their unnecessary luggage to the ground and Kíli grabbed one of the water skins. He knew that there was a stream near by and while the other water skin was filled with fresh water, he had forgotten to fill the other. Knowing that they'd need it sooner or later he told Tauriel that he'd be back in a minute and made his way towards the stream. It was flowing faster than usual, thanks to last nights rain, and for a moment Kíli was a little worried about not finding a convenient spot at the river bank but after searching for a moment, he found a broken tree trunk lying almost entirely over the water. Very carefully he balanced on the piece of wood, recalling Tauriel's words, reminding him not to lose focus whenever he was walking on slippery or otherwise dangerous territory. Still, he was glad when he had successfully accomplished his goal and was on his way back to Tauriel.

When she saw him a smirk spread across her face.

"Without falling?" she asked teasingly.

Kíli glared at her playfully. Throwing the water skin to their other things, he lunged for his sword, Tauriel mirroring his actions.

"You will pay for your teasing", he announced before they began circling each other.

"Oh, will I?" she shot back, her eyes never losing focus.

For a mere second Kíli's concentration was disturbed when he heard children's laughter not too far off and Tauriel saw the opportunity for an attack. Quickly she jumped at him and it was sheer luck that made Kíli twirl around, blocking the blow by instinct.

"That all you can do, elf?" he asked with a devious grin.

Tauriel knew he was going to try to charm her or to tease her long enough for her to lose focus but she wasn't going to give in.

"Don't want to wear you out so soon" she shot back, parrying his next blow.

"Wear me out? You know nothing about dwarven stamina!" he exclaimed, attacking in a blur of grey and blue, wild brown hair flying around his head. Tauriel had been expecting the move however, and even though Kíli was quick, Tauriel was quicker. She danced away from his wooden blade with ease, always remembering what he had told her about footwork. Always keep moving. Of course she knew that but hearing it form him and practicing it in a fight with swords was something entirely different and delightfully new. She knew he was trying to corner her against a tree and was fighting for a similar outcome. After half an hour of merciless sparring and teasing, Tauriel nearly got through his defence but again the dwarf was too quick. He feigned an attack from the right hand side but instead he whirled around the tree they were combatting next to and attacked her from behind. Finally not anticipating the direction the blow came from, she lost her sure footing for a spit second and in the blink of an eye it was over. Kíli had her cornered against the tree trunk, a wild, triumphant grin on his face, his wooded sword resting against her neck.

"Got you" he panted, clearly exhausted but thrilled by the victory.

Tauriel hung her head in defeat but he saw the little smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I yield", she finally declared, dropping the sword and sinking down to her knees.

Kíli removed the sword simultaneously and let it clutter to the ground, stepping closer to her. Gently he placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head. He was a few inches taller than her now.

"I would never hurt such a beautiful woman", he said, suddenly serious. Tauriel smiled up at him and he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Her arms were wound around his midsection and his hands were on the familiar path to her hair when they heard it.

Shouting, a terrified scream and a loud splash.

**A/N2: So... I seem to be rather fond of people pressing soft kisses to other people's lips. But hey, I'm a girl, I think I'm allowed a bit of repetitive fluff ;)  
Question for you (apart form the usual request for feedback and your thoughts): Would you like to me to try my hand a writing some more mature stuff? I have been dancing around it for a while now (as you might have noticed) and I'm not sure if you'd be in for it.**


	17. Welcome to the Shire

**A/N: Our favourite couple is finally worming its way into the hobbits' hearts! Hooray! Also, please see end of chapter for a second note :)**

**A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far! You guys and girls make me one of the happiest people and I'd like to give you all a piece of my admittedly pretty good home made apple pie. So, lean back and enjoy a piece of (imaginary) pie with this chapter!**

**Hola: Thanks for your support :) Estel is a nice name, however, that's what the elves call Aragorn, so it would be a bit weird... But I appreciate your suggestion! Also (hehe, sharing a little secret here), I already know what the children's names will be :D**

**Guest: You'll find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sky25: Your review made me smile a lot! I send you a mental hug back and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! May I also take the liberty of hinting towards more Kíli/Tauriel fluff I've written? You might enjoy it ;) **

Chapter 17: Welcome to the Shire

Tauriel knew that dwarves did not particularly like water but she wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Kíli all but ripped his boots and his tunic from his body before diving into the stream in order to fish out the little hobbit who was desperately trying to hold on to the tree trunk he had used as a bridge earlier.

Not wasting a second, she went over to the older child, a girl, who was currently crying big, silent tears, little fingers pointing at the spot where her brother had fallen in. Crouching down in front of the little thing she attempted to sooth her, promising that Kíli would get the other one out. Once the child was taking deep breaths, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she hurried over to the stream, hoping to help and not one moment too early!

From the looks of it, the stream was too deep for Kíli to find sure footing and he was struggling to hold the little hobbit above the water. Very carefully, he moved closer towards the riverbank, gladly handing over the dripping, gasping hobbit. For a moment the hobbit girl stopped pointing at the stream, holding her hands out towards Tauriel, demanding to hold her little brother. But before Tauriel could pass the crying child over, the girl's hands fell back to the ground and her eyes widened in new horror. The boy still in her hands the elf whipped around, only to see the tree trunk floating down the stream and a mop of dark hair vanishing under the water.

For a second, the world stood still. She was back on the battlefield, digging through endless piles of corpses, exhausted tears spilling down her cheeks, muttering his name over and over again.

Finally passing the child over to his sister, she turned back to the stream, a cold panic reaching for her heart with greedy fingers.

"Kíli!"

She hated how much her voice was shaking and how close to breaking it sounded. Before she had a chance to reach the stream and have a closer look, a gasping and coughing dwarf appeared on the surface, all but fighting his way back to the safe riverbank.

Not being able to think straight, she simply reacted, pulling him to the shore, desperately trying to ignore that horrible little voice in her head that was telling her that she was too late, that he'd not regain his breath, that he'd die here, suffocated by the river.

Once he was out of the water, Kíli rolled onto his stomach, coughing up what felt like half of the stream. It hurt more than he thought possible and at some point he was sure he was going to cough up his lungs. More and more water kept coming and he felt uncomfortably dizzy. His blood rushing in his ears didn't really help the situation.

Tauriel didn't know what to do, apart from starring at him, hands helplessly fallen to her sides. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kíli turned over again, taking deep, unsteady breaths. It took Tauriel by surprise when one of his hands roughly grabbed one of hers, blindly pulling her over to him. Almost gently, he pressed her shaking hand to the spot over his heart, hoping it would help to calm her down, for he had seen the panic on her face and it was something he didn't want to see again any time soon. The strong, if a little too fast, heartbeat did calm her and she felt the panic subside.

"'s okay" he rasped, "'m okay."

Kíli felt is breathing pattern slowly going back to normal and forced his eyes to focus on Tauriel's face before him. He saw how his heartbeat succeeded in calming her and even though it might not have been the right time he felt an oddly warm and satisfactory rush of pride going through his body. While he may not be able to save people without getting in harms way himself, he was still very much able to save them, to help them, in the first place.

Mindful of the soft, pale hand that was still pressed to his chest he sat up, offering Tauriel a weak smile.

"It's all fine", he repeated before his lips found hers. He could feel how erratic her breath was still coming but she relaxed into his touch soon enough and, completely forgetting the hobbit children that were likely starring at them with wide eyes, Kíli deepened the kiss, needing to reassure her (and maybe himself a little) that he was really okay, that he was there.

"Are you a dwarf?" a curious, little voice came suddenly from his right hand side.

Pulling away from Tauriel a little, he pressed his forehead against her, cupping her face with his hands.

"Well… are you?"

"Yeah", he answered, not looking at the child but a small smile was pulling at his lips.

"Dwarfs can't kiss elves", the little girl informed him and this time he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Turning his head he focussed on the hobbits.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, elves and dwarfs don't like each other."

The sentence was delivered with a certainty that only children can muster and to his delight Kíli saw that even Tauriel was starting to smile.

"Well," he began, not sure how he was going to give the girl an appropriate answer. "Well, this is a special elf, you see?" he finally told the children and their eyes grew even wider.

"Do lots of dwarfs have a special elf?" the little boy asked, obviously very fascinated by the idea.  
At this, both, Kíli and Tauriel laughed out loud.

"Oh, I very much doubt that you will find another special elf here in Middle Earth" he explained, shooting a grin at Tauriel. He was immediately rewarded with a raised eyebrow, but he saw that she was, again, fighting a smile. He secretly loved that he had that effect on her.

"But that's very sad for the other dwarfs, right?" the girl pressed on and Kíli looked around to Tauriel helplessly.

"Not really", the elf finally began to explain and the girl seemed to be practically in awe with her. "Because Kíli is also a very special dwarf."

Both children looked at them for a moment and at least the girl seemed satisfied. The boy, on the other hand, seemed to think about what Tauriel had said. Then, suddenly, his eyebrows shot up.

"But you can't be a real dwarf!" he exclaimed, his little fist extended towards Kíli.

His sister blushed and tried to slap away his hand but didn't succeed.

"You're not a real dwarf because my mummy said that dwarfs never like elves!"

Tauriel nearly frowned at this. Apparently the distrust that her and her lover's kin held for each other was a common thing all over Middle Earth and it even seemed to serve as a bedtime story for little hobbit children. Thankfully, though, Kíli seemed to have an answer as she saw his trademark grin returning to his face.

"Me? Not a real dwarf?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

The little boy nodded. "I bet you have never seen a treasure! Or…. Or…"

"… Helped slaying a dragon?" Kíli finished for him.

The boy was nodding again, so much, that Tauriel though his head might fall of off his shoulders.

"Oh, but I have!" Kíli told him and faster than she had anticipated, the siblings were settling down closer to where they were sitting and looked at Kíli expectantly.

Seeing no way around it, he started to tell a very short and less violent version of their journey, even explaining that he had met Tauriel only because she saved his life numerous times. When he had finished the story, both children looked at them, excited smiles on their faces. After a moment of silence the girl had apparently gathered her courage and decided to speak.

"Can I be your friend?" she asked shyly.

"Will you tell us your name then?" Kíli asked and she nodded.

"I'm Poppy and my brother is called Bernie," she explained.

"Right then" Kíli said and got up, just to deliver a low bow to the girl. Had he worn his hood it would have touched the ground, Tauriel thought.

"Kíli, at your service" he told the girl and she giggled.

Tauriel bowed her head in a more elvish form of greeting and smiled at the girl.

The boy was still just starring at them.

"Bernie…" his sister poked him in the side to stop him from staring. "Bernie, it's rude to stare like this!"

Suddenly, the boy blinked at looked form Kíli to Tauriel.

"You can kiss her", he finally decided with a pensive nod.

"Will I still be a real dwarf?" Kíli inquired with a smile before he got back down.

"I think you said the truth and because you have slayed a dragon you can have your special elf", he declared.

"Thank you" Kíli said, unsuccessfully trying to mask a snort as a sneeze.

Later, when Kíli's hair was almost dry, he got up in order to search for his shoes and his shirt but before he could move very far, little Bernie's gaze wandered from his sister to Kíli's scarred body and Tauriel saw how a little, self-conscious blush founds its way into the dwarf's cheeks when he noticed.

"Was that… the dragon?" the boy asked, a lot less exuberant than before, seeming a little scared.

Tauriel saw how Kíli flinched away from his words but to her surprise he turned around to face the boy.

"No", he said, not being able to hold the child's gaze. "No, that were orcs."

"You're a real hero!" the boy exclaimed positively in awe with the new discovery and Tauriel could only shake her head at the child's idea of heroism. Apparently slaying a dragon wasn't enough these days to impress a hobbit. Risking a quick glance at Kíli she saw an involuntary smile fighting his unsure expression.

"Of course he is", she reassured the hobbit and when Kíli's eyes met hers in surprise she just winked at him. When he winked back, she felt suddenly very warm and for a moment she wished that she could be alone with him, just to show him how much of a hero he was to her, no matter which scares his body bore. Shaking her head at the silly thought she turned her attention back to the scene in front of her.

"Are there a lot of war heroes where you come from?" the boy asked, attempting to find out more about his new friends.

"Why don't you ask Tauriel about that? She is much older than I am and I am sure she knows far better stories than I do", Kíli told the hobbit and when both, the boy and his sister scrambled over to move closer to Tauriel, he motioned to her, explaining that he'd be back in a moment.

Pulling his shirt over his head Kíli took a last look at his abdomen. _War hero_. Well, that was one way of looking at it, he thought. His brother would probably tell him that he was an idiot for not thinking along the same lines but he still felt like the same Kíli who had left his home in the Blue Mountains many months ago. Yes, he had seen things, done things and lost things, almost lost his life, but he was still Kíli. He was still the younger brother, still Dís son, still the boy who never knew his father and whose uncle took that place. Somehow, he had thought he'd feel different, older after their journey but the only thing that had visibly changed was his body. And even that could be covered and hidden.

_War hero_. He didn't feel like one but for a moment he thought that maybe the boy was right. How many dwarfs could claim to have fought in the Battle of Five Armies? Could claim to have defended their King and uncle with both, shield and body, to a nearly fatal outcome?

Shrugging a little helplessly, he put his boots back on and fixed a smile on his face. He knew he wouldn't fool Tauriel, she'd notice that he was in a more pensive mood, but the children wouldn't and that would be just fine.

About an hour later the children finally seemed satisfied with the stories that Tauriel and Kíli had told them and at least Bernie's eyes were drifting shut.

"I think mummy will be worried if we don't come home soon" Poppy said, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"And Master Baggins is probably waiting for us" Kíli added. To his amusement the girl's smile widened.

"Mummy doesn't want us to talk to him. But I think he's nice" she said.

"Oh, he certainly is quite a fine person!" Kíli told her and got up from the ground, offering her his hand. She took it with a shy smile and he pulled her into a standing position, turning to do the same with her brother.

Tauriel was already collecting their training swords and the rest of their things when Kíli made it to her, little Poppy walking next to him and her brother resting in his arm.

Apparently, there had been a very emotional discussion (at least for Bernie) about whether or not it was possible to ask the fearsome warrior to carry him. In the end, Kíli couldn't say no to the big brown eyes and had picked the lad up with ease.

When Tauriel saw them she couldn't help a laugh escaping her.

"What would your uncle have had to say about that?" she asked cheekily and Kíli only grinned a little ruefully in return.

Still, she could also not help a very unexpected thought crossing her mind. _He'll make a good father one day. _

Slightly startled she shook her head. Where did that thought come form?

Once they reached their destination, Poppy raced towards a hobbit hole with a bright yellow door, nearly stumbling into a woman who was coming their way. Clearly, it was the children's mother, for she looked incredibly relieved to see her little ones.

"Where have you been, Poppy? I told you to be home before afternoon tea!" she scolded.

Kíli gently woke the sleeping boy in his arms and he was soon running after his sister.

"Bernie! Your clothes are wet!"

Finally, the hobbit family came into view and Tauriel and Kíli were presented with the sight of the two children excitedly pointing in their direction, both speaking at the same time.

"Bernie fell into the river…"

"We met a real dwarf!"

"And Master Kíli rescued him…"

"… and he has a special elf! Mummy, can I have a special elf?"

"And then they told us stories!"

"Yes, they saw a real dragon!"

Uncertain of what to do, the elf and the dwarf kept their distance, well aware of the ill-will most of the hobbits bore them. When the older woman managed to calm her children and send them inside (not before both waved a happy goodbye to their new friends) she faced them.

"Is it true, then?" she asked, worry lacing her tone.

"Yes. Little Bernie fell into the stream and Kíli pulled him out", Tauriel explained quickly. The hobbit nodded and seemed to be considering her next words with great care.

"Thank you", she finally said.

"Kíli, at your service" Kíli responded, more out of habit than out of respect, Tauriel suspected but it seemed to amuse the hobbit.

"So… you have been living with Master Baggins?" she asked.

Kíli nodded and left it to Tauriel to explain how they had ended up in the Shire. The explanation seemed to satisfy the hobbit but there was one question left.

"And why would an elf wish to live here?" she asked, her interest in the strangers blatantly obvious. Tauriel was becoming a little flustered.

"I simply chose to do… what is right" she declared and nodded politely.

"I see" the hobbit woman answered and after a short break, she took a reassuring breath and said something, neither Tauriel nor Kíli would have expected to hear in a million days.

"Well. Welcome to the Shire. You must join us for tea some time."

With a very startled "Thank you" the hobbit took her leave, leaving Kíli and Tauriel with matching expressions of confusion.

Later that night, when they told Bilbo of their unusual day, they were rewarded with a very happy smile.

"Ah… I am glad they are finally coming around!" the hobbit exclaimed happily and placed three tankards of ale on the table in front of them.

"We can never turn down an exciting story", he said with a wink.

**Serious question. Did you like my hobbit children? I have never in my life attempted to write children, especially not hobbit children, but I thought they'd be quite curious. Anyway, you know how happy your comments make me ;)**  
**Also, a little preview of what's coming next: More mingling with the hobbits, Kíli finally says goodbye to his shirt (in the bedroom), Dís is still expecting a visit and there's also a big brother who's kind of looking for a reason to travel to the Shire... And let us not forget the messenger from the Lonely Mountain who should soon be showing up in the Shire! Ooooh, so much to write about!**

**PS: Thanks a lot for your input on more mature stuff! I kind of have it figured out and will let you know when the time comes! :) **


End file.
